PERSIGUIENDO UNA ESPERANZA
by sora 79
Summary: Secuela de "El nuevo hombre de la casa "Trunks y Bulma Mirai después de superar el problemas de los androides intentan que sus vidas vuelvan a la normalidad pero algo cambia al recibir una señal del espacio que podría ser el planeta Namek esto trae una luz de esperanza para ellos pero ¿sera realmente Namek?¿padran cumplir su deseo? COMPLETO
1. Chapter 1

**PERSIGUIENDO UNA ESPERANZA**

TOMANDO UNA RESOLUCIÓN

 **Hola esta historia es la secuela de : "El nuevo hombre de la casa", es la continuación después del capítulo 15, para los que no han leído mi historia hare un pequeño resumen : Trunks y Bulma Mirai, después de superar el problemas de los androides, intentan que sus vidas vuelvan a la normalidad y colaboran para la reorganización de la ciudad, pero algo cambia sus vidas, al recibir una señal del espacio que podría ser el planeta Namek, esto trae una esperanza para ellos de poder viajar y, con la ayuda de las esferas, desear que todos los que murieron por los androides vuelvan a la vida, para lograrlo Trunks viaja al pasado en busca de tecnología para crear una nave capaz de hacer el viaje, pasa un tiempo con su padre y demás familia (cap. 4-15 de** _ **El nuevo hombre de la casa**_ **)después de dos meses, y ya con los componentes necesarios para la nave, regresa a su hogar para emprender su nueva aventura.**

 **Declaración: Dragón Ball Z y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

Había pasado una semana desde que su hijo había viajado al pasado con una importante misión, Bulma trataba de estar muy ocupada durante el día para no pensar o sentir la ansiedad de la esperar; y vaya que si tenía mucho que hacer, por las mañana y hasta la tarde se veía rodeada de muchas personas, tomando planes, pensando en las mejores estrategias para distribuir los pocos recursos con los que contaban; gracias a la tecnología de corporación capsula, que era la única fuente de tecnología que sobrevivió a las ultimas décadas de destrucción, los procesos que habrían tomado semanas en hacerse se hacían en pocos días.

Sentir toda esa emoción hacia que Bulma se sintiera de veinte años otra vez, pero por más que ella tratara de concentrarse en el progreso de la ciudad, al llegar las noches y al quedarse sola en su gran casa vacía no podía evitar que su mente la llevara a pensar en su hijo y en la esperanza que con su misión llevaba.

—Si no resulta… —dijo Bulma suspirando— por lómenos ha pasado un tiempo con él —dijo, evitando pronunciar aquel nombre que llevaba años sin mencionar.

De pronto su tasa de café comenzó a vibrar, Bulma salió de su trance

— ¡¿Es posible?!—dijo, cuando una luz atravesó la ventana que daba al jardín, Bulma corrió hacia el lugar viendo con asombro como se materializaba ante ella la máquina del tiempo que conocía tan bien por fuera como por dentro.

De pronto la ventana de la nave se abrió dejando ver el rostro de la persona que tanto había extrañado

—¡Mamá! — dijo Trunks, saltando de la nave hasta llegar frente a su madre— ya estoy aquí

— ¡Oh! Trunks— dijo Bulma abrazando a su hijo —¡que felicidad verte!

Una vez dentro de la casa Bulma puso una taza de té ante su hijo

—Entonces, cuéntame todo ¿cómo te fue?, ¿cuánto tiempo estuviste ahí? , ¿Cómo están todos? y tu padre ¿pudiste pasar un tiempo con él?, vamos Trunks no me tengas así habla—dijo Bulma evitando la pregunta que más desea hacer

—Mamá, mamá cálmate, te lo voy a contar todo, estuve cerca de dos meses todos están bien, mi padre se encarga de que todo esté en calma en casa y mamá y él bebe están muy bien, te envía muchos saludos

—Entonces, ¿tu padre se quedó también en ese tiempo?

—Si mamá y no solo eso, él ha cambiado mucho, cuida de mamá y de toda la familia con mucho esmero.

—Me alegro mucho, tu otro yo podrá crecer con su padre y todo gracias a ti, y ¿cómo te llevaste con él?

—Muy bien, pase el mayor tiempo de mi estadía con él, me hablo mucho sobre nuestra raza y me enseño muchas de sus técnicas, también lo hizo con Gohan.

— ¿Con Gohan? ¿él también estuvo con ustedes?

—Si, unas semanas, papá nos entrenó a ambos

—"Vaya parece que Vegeta ha cambiado, nunca lo imaginé ayudando a Gohan"—pensó Bulma para sí mientras se concentraba en su tasa de té

—Mamá sobre la misión…

Bulma levanto la vista a hacia su hijo, Trunks no prosiguió con palabras, introdujo su mano derecha en el bolsillo de su chaqueta y extrajo una capsula, la acciono y dejo caer sobra la mesa, de pronto un pequeño portafolio metálico se materializo, Bulma se puso de pie para observar mejor lo que su hijo hacía, Trunks procedió a abrirlo mostrando los diez dispositivos tan esperados

—Los dispositivos faltantes—dijo Bulma — los conseguirte Trunks

—No mamá, tú lo hiciste todo, bueno tu contraparte—se explicó Trunks— los primeros fueron fáciles de encontrar, pero los últimos tuvimos que esperar un tiempo

— ¡Trunks es maravilloso!, podremos viajar y…—Bulma dejo sin concluir su frase

—Mamá tu contraparte te mando estas cosas, dijo que tu sabrías que hacer con ellas

Bulma tomo de la mano de su hijo un estuche de capsula

—Las revisare en otro momento, conociéndome a esa edad creo que debe ser un equipo de belleza y realmente lo necesito; pero ya es muy tarde Trunks, será mejor que te vayas a descansar has tenido un largo viaje y mañana comenzaremos con la preparación de la nave.

—Si mamá, estoy muy emocionado por comenzar y tú también descansa, sin mí aquí seguro estuviste trabajando más de lo que debes.

—Me consientes demasiado Trunks, yo se cuidarme sola, anda ve arriba yo subiré pronto, solo voy a ordenar unas cosas

Trunks subió a su cuarto, Bulma se quedó en la cocina, luego de guardar toda sus cosas se fue a la sala y abrió las capsulas una a una, tenía razón encontró productos de belleza, algunos robot domésticos, cortas cartas que explicaban los funcionamientos básicos de los productos, fotografías del bebe, de Bulma y sus padres.

Bulma llego a la última capsula al abrirlos encontró una memoria, algunas cartas y un sobre que parecía contener más fotografías, Bulma corrió por su computadora e inserto la memoria al principio se desplego un aviso de incompatibilidad, nada que Bulma Briefs no pudiera solucionar, después de unos tecleos comenzó a reproducirse un video en el que apareció la misma Bulma:

— _Hola— dijo la joven imagen de ella misma observando la cámara_

— _Espero que no hayas tenido problemas con los formatos de este video, bueno si lo estás viendo es porque lo has solucionado, para empezar quería darte las gracias por prestarnos a tu Trunks, es un gran muchacho, has hecho un buen trabajo con él espero poder hacerlo mismo con el mío, a Vegeta le hace mucho bien su presencia, Trunks me explico su misión realmente les deseo éxito te envió unos videos que creo disfrutaras, ¡ah! una cosa Vegeta no sabe de esos videos así que cuando este con ustedes ¿podrías evitar que los vea? bueno espero que lo disfrutes._

Inmediatamente después de eso comenzó a verse la sala de la casa de Bulma, estaba adornada con unas pocas flores naturales de pronto entro en al cuadro visual Vegeta estaba vestido con un traje formal, Bulma sintió su corazón detenerse al ver la imagen tan clara del mayos amor de su vida, no pudo evitar que sus lágrimas salieras de sus ojo, era obvio que Vegeta no sabía que lo estaban grabando, no busco la cámara en ningún momento y se veía extrañamente sereno parecía ¿feliz?

No tardo mucho tiempo en entrar en escena una joven Bulma vestida con un hermoso vestido blanco acompañado de un hombre que Bulma Mirai reconoció como el abogado que represento a la familia por muchos años, Vegeta se puso de pie, parecía no poder dejar de mirar a su bella compañera ni siquiera le importo la presencia de la tercera persona, estaba sonriendo, el abogado se acomodó frente a una mesa y mientras extendía unos papeles Vegeta le decía algo a Bulma al oído.

—Rayos, que lastima que no había audio —se dijo Bulma Mirai pero tenía que conformarse con ver el éxito que había logrado su contraparte

De pronto pareció que algo perturbo a los presentes pues todos volvieron a ver a un lado; Vegeta pareció molesto y dijo algo, Bulma trato de tranquilizar diciéndole algo también y salió de escena, minutos después volvió a entrar cargando a Trunks bebe, todo parecía indicar que el pequeño había despertado de su siesta antes de lo previsto, obligándolos a hacerlo participe de los acontecimientos; aunque Vegeta no parecía muy feliz al principio después de unos minutos no pareció importarle y el abogado continuo.

Bulma Mirai miraba la pantalla estaba tan concentrada en el video que estaba ante sí que no sintió que Trunks había entrado a la sala.

—Es la boda ¿verdad?

— ¡Ah, Trunks!, vas a matarme del susto.

—Lo siento, creí que me habías escuchado

—estaba distraída, pensé que te habías dormido

—No tengo sueño, cuando déjela otra línea de tiempo eran las diez de la mañana, tardare un tiempo en sincronizarme con el horario de aquí, gajes de viajar en el tiempo —luego señalando la pantalla prosiguió—ella me conto de que había sido algo muy pequeño, no sabía que lo tenía grabado—luego viendo a su madre—mamá ¿has estado llorando?

Bulma se limpió las lágrimas de su rostro

—hace años que no veía su rostro, a diferencia de mi contraparte nunca se me ocurrió esconder cámaras para tener aunque sea una fotografía suya.

Trunks y Bulma vieron el resto del video, Bulma se secó las lágrimas

—he sido tan feliz, desearía poder verlo en persona aunque sea un momento

—Mamá, te prometo que haré todo lo que pueda para que puedas verlo en persona

—Trunks, es mejor no hacernos ilusiones, a veces creo que somos muy ambiciosos, nuestra situación ha mejorado bastante pero ahora pedimos más, debemos agradecer lo que tenemos

—Si es verdad mamá, pero tú mereces mucho más y yo te prometo que haré todo lo posible por que seas feliz

Bulma sonrió, ahora que tenía a su hijo a su lado sentía que todo era posible y al ver a Vegeta aunque sea en video sintió que su resolución de aventurarse en este viaje, que tantas veces se había cuestionado, era su principal misión ahora.


	2. Chapter 2

**PERSIGUIENDO UNA ESPERANZA**

 **Emprendiendo el viaje**

 **Y aquí estamos con la continuación de esta historia, no será un fic muy largo creo que tendrá uno capítulos, soy nueva con esto del genero de aventura así que me gustaría saber cómo voy, espero que nos podamos reunir los que nos encontramos en el primer fic, bueno sin más, espero les guste.**

Después de dos semanas todo parecía estar listo para el viaje, Bulma reviso con mucho cuidado sus apuntes

—Trunks ¿estás seguro que encapsulaste todo lo de la lista?—pregunto sin levantar la vista de los papeles que sostenía

—si mamá

— ¿Puedes confirmando?

—ya lo confirme dos veces mamá

—Bueno, pero recuerda una vez estemos en el espacio no habrá nada que hacer si falta algo—dijo Bulma en un tono de advertencia

—Está bien, lo confirmare OTRA VEZ— dijo Trunks con fastidio —de haber sabido que se pondría así de estérica mejor hubiera viajado solo—Murmuro Trunks en voz baja

— ¿Crees que no oí eso jovencito?, ¿quién es el experto en viajes espaciales aquí?

—Tu mamá —contesto Trunks con fastidio por enésima vez a esa pregunta

—Espera que tu padre este con nosotros a ver si conservas esa actitud

Trunks levanto las manos en señal de rendimiento

—Mamá, tu eres la encargada— dijo en un tono de voz más controlado— hare lo que tú digas ¿de acuerdo?, no te enfades—concluyo suplicando

–Trunks, viajar en el espacio no es un juego— continuo Bulma en tono de sermón— tenemos que prever muchas situaciones como por ejemplo: atrasos que nos harían gastar más combustible de lo planeado, lluvia de asteroides, oxigeno, reservas de alimento extra y tantas situaciones más.

—Si mamá tienes razón, pero ¿no crees que ya nos estamos demorando bastantes?, hace una semana la nave esta lista y llevamos una semana cargando cosas

—Cielo, yo también estoy ansiosa de irnos pero…—dijo Bulma en un tono más condescendiente

—Mamá ¿qué pasa?, Digites que habías tomado una resolución, pero sigues atrasando el viaje

—Cariño no es tan fácil

— ¿Qué? ¿Viajar o descubrir si funcionara o no?, mamá hemos hecho mucho, debemos seguir adelante con esto

Bulma guardo silencio un momento — Trunks tienes razón—dijo, por fin—no es justo acobardarnos ahora, tú has hecho tanto

—Mamá, no se trata de mí si no de papá, debemos hacerlo por él

Bueno, te prometo que mañana saldremos, es definitivo —dijo con decisión

— ¿En serio mamá?, ¿ya no más atrasos?

—Ya te lo dije, es definitivo Trunks, y que pase lo que tenga que pasar

A la mañana siguiente la nave despego, para Trunks esto era algo tan emocionante, había viajado en el tiempo pero nunca fuera de este planeta

Trunks había imaginado que viajar en el espacio era algo muy emocionante, pero después de las primeras horas de viaje se dio cuenta que no hay mucho que hacer en una pequeña nave, vigilaban las maquinas, registraba los datos, tomaban tres alimentos al día, trataba de ejercitarse un poco; pero había muy poco espacio incluso para caminar.

Ver el espacio vacío le hizo pensar como habría sido la vida de su padre antes de establecerse en la tierra, sin un planeta que llamar hogar, a las órdenes del ser que le había causado tanto mal, sintió un vacío y la necesidad de compensar a su padre, ese no podía ser su final, la vida no puede ser tan injusta con alguien que arriesgo todo por su familia.

Así pasaron los primeros cinco días viajando a la dirección que el radar les decía, la rutina se convertido en algo monótono, en el espacio no había diferencia entre día y noche; pero Bulma insistía que era importante mantener el horario que habían dejado en la tierra, así que dormían a determinada hora y una alarma les decía cuando era la hora de amanecer en la tierra y comenzar su rutina, por días no pareció haber ningún cambio, no fue sino hasta el sexto día de viaje que la señal se hizo más fuerte .

Después de tomar desayuno Trunks reviso el radar, como de costumbre, para apuntar en la bitácora los posibles cambio, de repente noto algo diferente.

— ¡Mamá!—llamo—la señal esta en medio del radar

— ¡¿Qué!?, ¡déjame ver! —Bulma observo el radar y verifico los apuntes de los días anteriores —parece que el planeta debería estar justo en frente de nosotros—dijo mientras tecleaba los códigos para activar la pantalla de la nave mientras Trunks lo hacía con su propia vista por la ventanilla

—Nada— dijo Bulma—no comprendo…

—Mamá, ¿eso es normal en el espacio?— pregunto Trunks

— ¿Qué?, ¿qué es?

Justo una gran nube color verde estaba debajo de ellos, Bulma dirigió las cámaras hacia la dirección que Trunks índico, en la pantalla apareció una gran nube color verde

—Es una nebulosa pero, ¿de color verde?

— ¿Qué es exactamente?—interrogo Trunks

—Es una nube de gas caliente y de polvo, las nebulosas de emisión son frecuentemente encontradas en regiones del espacio donde se están formando nuevas estrellas

—Entonces ¿es algo así como un capullo de estrellas?

—sí, ¿ves las luz en el centro? debe haber una estrella formándose ahí

—Pues según el radar esa nebulosa es el nuevo Namek

—Es imposible ¿pero?..., el radar indica que Namek está en el centro de esa nube

—Y entonces… ¿entramos?

—No podemos, la temperatura dentro de una nebulosa fundiría la nave pero….

— ¿Mamá?

—Trunks, dirige la nave a estas coordenadas— dijo Bulma señalando el centro del radar

—Mamá, ¿está segura?

— ¡Hazlo! —dijo Bulma, viendo hacia la gran nube con decisión es su mirada

— Está bien

Trunks digito las coordenadas, la nave comenzó su movimiento hacia la dirección ordenada

Trunks llego al lado de su madre, tomo su mano mientras ambos veían la pantalla cada segundo la gran nube se veía más y más grande Trunks presiono la mano de su madre cuando estaban a un segundo de entrar en aquel cuerpo celeste

La nave tuvo una sacudida, ambos cayeron al piso sin soltar sus manos, las luces de la nave se apagaron, luces rojas de emergencias parpadeaban, Trunks y Bulma soltaron su enlace perdiéndose en la oscuridad, minutos después la nave dejo de temblar y las luces se restablecieron, Trunks busco a su madre

—Mamá, ¿estás bien?

—Si Trunks, no te preocupes

Ambos se pusieron de pie, las pantallas se habían apagado Bulma tecleo para encenderla ante sus ojos aparecieron montañas y colinas de color azul y un inmenso cielo de color verde

—No comprendo es imposible, pero parece que entramos a un planeta esa sacudida la debió provocar la atmosfera que lo protege—dijo Bulma

—Es idéntico a la tierra solo que los colores parecen invertidos, cielo azul pasto verde ¿Dónde estamos?

—Trunks, —Bulma volvió a ver a su hijo —estamos en Namek—le aseguro

 **Hola, a los que han llevado el seguimiento desde "El nuevo hombre de la casa", que bueno encontrarnos de nuevo, a los nuevos lectores les invito a darse una vuelta por mi primer fic.**

 **Me gustaría leer sus opiniones son importantes para mi**

 **Saludos a todos los que leen y en especial a:**

 **Lula04gonzalez, Sora147, Sky d, Xiomi , Johaaceve, Ella123456, Yessi-chibi**

 **14/3/16**


	3. Chapter 3

**PERSIGUIENDO UNA ESPERANZA**

 **Declaración: Dragón Ball Z y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

 **Hola, aquí otro capítulo, gracias por seguir esta historia a los que vienen desde "El nuevo hombre de la casa" y a los nuevos lectores bienvenidos**

No estoy segura de estos términos hay diferencias entre traducciones, pero creo que va así:

Nombre del planeta: Namekusei

Namek (diminutivo)

Gentilicio: Namekusein (plural)

Namekusei (singular)

Namek (diminutivo)

Pov Trunks

Nos encontramos en un planeta su aire es respirable, su gravedad es igual a la de la tierra incluso ligeramente más bajo, su paisaje, sus montañas son tan similar a la de la tierra con excepción de sus colores, sus bosques están muy poblados con una única especie de árbol, es alto con una copa azul redonda, a mamá no le sorprende, ella ya ha estado aquí o mejor dicho en el primer Namek se siente un ambiente bastante tranquilo he tratado de buscar algún ki pero no percibo ninguno

—¿Estas segura mamá de que no es un planeta vacío?

—No Trunks, este es Namek, en primer lugar ¿qué hace un planeta dentro de una nebulosa?

—No lo sé mama, tu digites que nada puede vivir en una nebulosa

—Así es, lo de la nebulosa es un engaño, es un disfraz para el planeta. Nadie se atrevería a entrar a una

—Y… ¿por qué lo hicimos nosotros?

—Pues…eh… el 80% de las probabilidades era que fuese Namek —se explica Bulma un poco nerviosa—y tal vez más que esos, tenía un buen presentimiento

—Entonces ¿arriesgamos nuestras vidas porque tu viste un buen presentimiento?

Ya vasta Trunks estamos vivos ¿sí o no?

Como tú digas mamá pero de ahora en adelante mejor nos andamos con cuidado ,tu quédate aquí y yo iré a explorar un poco

—Claro no te preocupes, según recuerdo Namek es un planeta bastante pacifico, voy a dentro de la nave a tomar registros cualquier cosa comunícate con migo si

—Claro

Mama es una mujer muy sensata la mayoría de las veces, pero cuando tiene ese brillo de aventura en los ojos es mejor cuidarla de cerca, bueno no creo que se pueda meter en dificultades ni siquiera registro personas cerca

Estoy viajando hacia el norte mamá dice que debo ver en cualquier momento alguna aldea. Entre los Namekusein hay guerreros muy fuertes como Picoro pero en su mayoría son aldeanos pacíficos, bueno según dice mamá y Gohan.

Llevo viajando un buen rato y no veo nada, el único ki que he registrado hasta ahora fue el de una gran ballena purpura, seguro el animal más grande de este planeta, y estoy pensado que tal vez solo hay vida animal, mamá estará muy desilusionada pero según me cuenta la primera vez que viajaron también se equivocaron y no fue sino hasta el segundo intento que encontraron al verdadero Namek, voy a aumentar la velocidad daré una vuelta completa al planeta y regreso con mamá.

Bulma se encontraba registrando datos en su computadora

—Qué raro, Trunks no se ha comunicado con migo, ya se fue hace bastante tiempo ya debería haber encontrado a alguien, bueno ya termine aquí tomare una muestra del suelo para el laboratorio

Bulma salió al exterior y empezó a buscar el mejor lugar para escavar, camino unos metros pero decidió buscar un terreno más húmedo y se acercó a una maleza azul cerca de un riachuelo comenzó a cavar cuando escucho un ruido se irguió pero no vio nada

—Hola,— espero un momento— Trunks… ¿eres tú? —dijo, pero no había nada, se volvió a recoger un poco de más tierra—tomare algo de muestra de esta agua— dijo, acercándose al estanque se arrodillo para poder sacar algo de agua cuando escucho unos pasos detrás de la maleza —¿quien anda ahí?—dijo Bulma, con determinación—hola— dijo, acercándose al lugar donde escucho un ruido y con sus manos aparto la maleza azul frente a ella, al hacerlo un par de ranas saltaron delante de Bulma huyendo estéricamente lo que provocó que Bulma saltara y gritara del susto

—Por dios, por dios, por dios, —grito mientras saltaba asustada —Trunks porque tardas tanto —trato de calmarse un poco— bueno solo eran unas ranas— dijo, tratando de que la razón superara al temor.

De pronto una mano se posó sobre su hombro

— ¿Trunks? —dijo, Bulma pero al voltea no pudo evitar una mueca de sorpresa en su rostro.

Mientras en otro lado del planeta Trunks surcaba los cielos verdes cuando de pronto vio un pequeño niño Namekusei correr hacia una arboleda

— ¿Qué?, ¡Un Namekusei! entonces si es el planeta— dijo mientras descendía al lugar donde vio desaparecer al niño

—Hola pequeño, no tengas miedo solo quiero hacerte unas preguntas— dijo pero nadie respondió

Camino unos metros cuando vio al pequeño mal escondido entre unas rocas, Trunks se acerco

—hola pequeño, no tienes que temer— dijo sonriendo al pequeño

—No, no aléjese— dijo el pequeño temblando de miedo

—ya te lo dije no tienes que temer, mi nombre es Trunks y

Trunks no pudo seguir pues en ese momento cayeron sobre el cuatro sogas viniendo de diferentes direcciones atando al joven, cuatro Namekusein se hicieron presentes

— ¿Estas bien, Sorú?—pregunto uno de los Namekusein al pequeño

—Sí, este sujeto me persiguió —dijo el niño— y trato de atraparme

— No, esperen esto es un mal entendido— dijo Trunks— yo no pretendí lastimar a nadie

— ¿Quién eres tú? ¿De dónde vienes? ¿ y cómo llegaste aquí?

Trunks podía romper las cuerdas que ataban su cuerpo pero no quería causar temor a sus anfitriones

—Eso estaba tratando de explicarle al pequeño, mi nombre es Trunks vengo de la tierra—en este momento Trunks recordó la línea jerárquica que su madre la había explicado que seguían los Namekusei— por favor, solo déjenme hablar con el Patriarca necesito pedirle un favor

—¿Cómo sabes del gran patriarca?

Antes que Trunks contestara llego un quinto Namekusei y hablo con los otros

Ya tenemos a la mujer, lleven a este ante el jefe de aldea

Trunks se preocupó al escuchar esto, recordó que su madre había quedado sola en la nave

— ¡Que!, no se atrevan lastimar a mi madre

—No te preocupes, muy pronto te llevaremos con ella— Trunks se dejó llevar por los captores para reunirse con su madre, fue llevado ante un Namekusei que parecía ser el jefe de esa aldea, los niños lo veían asustados, parece que era la primera vez que veían a un ser de diferente raza

—¿Este es el intruso? —cuestiono el Jefe

—Señor él y otro más fueron detectados por el gran patriarca, los vigilamos por un tiempo parecías que buscaban algo

—Yo puedo explicarlo, por favor déjeme hablar —dijo Trunks

— ¡Silencio intruso!— dijo un tercero apuntando a Trunks con una lanza —hablaras cuando el jefe se dirija a ti—Trunks comenzaba a aburrirse de esta situación

Donde está el otro sujeto— pregunto el jefe

Los de la aldea del sur la capturaron pronto la traerán aquí

Bien eso era todo lo que Trunks necesitaba saber así que ya no tenía por qué seguir soportando ser prisionero, sin necesidad de transformarse el elevo sus fuerzas destrozando los lazos que lo aprisionaban como si fueran hilos de lana

Los Namekusein lo rodearon con lanzas Trunks vio hacia su alrededor calculando la distancia de sus oponentes y en un movimiento circular quebró cada una de las lanzas apuntadas a él sin lastimar a los que las sostenían

—Le dije que no quería lastimarlos, solo quiero que me dejen hablar

Pero los guerreros Namekusein no escucharon y se abalzaron sobre el chico, Trunks no tubo mas remedio que afrontarlos tratando de hacerles el menor daño posible uno a uno fue derribado con mucha facilidad por el joven guerrero cuando una voz conocida intervino

—Basta Trunks, detente

— ¡¿mamá?!

Bulma acababa de llegar acompañada de dos namekusein

— ¡Gran patriarca!— dijo con asombro el jefe de aldea —al ver al distinguido Namekusei que acompañaba a Bulma

—Basta dejen de atacar a nuestros huéspedes—dijo el Namekusei mayor

—¿huéspedes, señor?

—Si, ellos son por mucho bien venidos a este planeta

—Mamá ¿estás bien Trunks? se acercó a su madre

—Si Trunks, estoy bien ellos no me lastimarían

Trunks vio al joven namek que estaba al lado de su madre después de unos instantes lo reconoció

—Dende eres tu —dijo al joven namek sorprendido

—¿Tú, me conoces?

—Sí, bueno te conocí en otra línea de tiempo, es una historia algo extraña

—Señor —dijo el jefe de aldea— que está pasando ¿usted conoce a estas personas?

—Claro que las conozco, ella es la gran señora Bulma y el joven es su hijo

¡Que! —dijo uno de los niños — ¿ella es la señora Bulma? ¿ de la tierra? ¿de la que hablan las historias?

—Así es, ella es la gentil dama terrícola que nos dio un lugar para vivir cundo no teníamos planeta —luego dirigiéndose a Bulma— disculpen, la mayoría de los habitantes del nuevo Namekusei son generaciones nuevas y no los reconocieron, pido disculpas por cualquier inconveniente

—No tienes por qué, después de lo que pasaron no me sorprende que desconfíen de los extranjeros, mi hijo y yo hemos viajado mucho para pedirles un favor

—Por favor díganos en que podemos ayudarlos les prometo que todos colaboraremos con ustedes

Bulma conto tratando de resumir lo que había sido de su vida los últimos años y la esperanza que tenían de remediar su situación

—Cuanto siento saber todo lo que han sufrido, pero desde lo que paso prometimos que las esferas solo se usarían con responsabilidad, para autorizar su uso deben de estar de acuerdo los cuatro jefes de ladea, por su puesto mi voto será para ustedes, pero lo que importa es lo que los demás digan

— ¿Entonces tienen que reunirse y decidirán?—cuestiono Bulma

—Así es, hare convocar a los jefes de aldea de inmediato, por favor esperen aquí les aseguro que todos los trataran bien y con respeto

—Gracias, Moori digo, gran patriarca—corrigió Bulma—por favor, trata de convencerlos, es para nosotros muy importante.

—Hare lo que pueda Bulma, pero recuerda que el voto del patriarca es solo uno más en el consejo, todo dependerá de los otros, pero voy a hacer todo lo posible para convencerlos

Trunks y Bulma se quedaron solos por un momento

—Bien, ¿ahora qué? —dijo Trunks

—Ahora lo más difícil, —dijo Bulma—ahora a esperar

 **Y otra vez gracias, una de las cosas por las que dudaba si seguir en un fic aparte era el temor de que no fuera leído ya el otro tenia publico hecho, pero ustedes me animan por sus comentarios y aquí estamos un grupo de amigos reunidos de nuevo.**

 **Gracias a todos los que leen en especial a :**

 **Lula gonzalez, Noeli vd, Nelithaa-bella, Xiomi, inary-go,Sora147,Vebu ouji brief, sky d, johaaceve, yessi-chibi, pau20 y Mause92**

18/3/16


	4. Chapter 4

**PERSIGUIENDO UNA ESPERANZA**

 **De regreso a casa**

 **Declaración: Dragón Ball Z y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

Dende se acercó a sus amigos terrícolas

—No se preocupen, por favor vengan con migo los llevare a un lugar más cómodo

—Gracias Dende—respondió Bulma

Dende los llevo al centro de la aldea, unos niños se les acercaron. Los que antes lo miraban con temor ahora los miraban con admiración

—Hola, tu eres Sorú ¿cierto?, —dijo Trunks al pequeño— siento mucho haberte asustado

—no importa señor y dígame ¿usted acabo con esos terribles moustros en su planeta?

—sí, llámame Trunks

—Debe ser muy fuerte —dijo otro niño— y ¿usted puede transformarse como el Saiyajin que salvo nuestra raza?

— ¿Te refieres al señor Goku?, si claro ¿les gustaría verlo?

—Si —dijeron al unísono los niños

Trunks retrocedió unos pasos, los niños no parpadeaban, para no perderse ningún detalle, Trunks cerró los ojos y de un segundo a otro sus cabellos se elevaron y se tornaron de un dorado eléctrico, la energía a su alrededor hacia que las piedras levitaran y sus ojos, antes azules como los de Bulma, se volvieron de un color turquesa, los niños y los adultos que también se habían acercado observaban asombrados, ahora los guerreros sabían lo amable que fue Trunks al no usar todo su poder al enfrentarlos

Bulma al lado de Dende observaba a su hijo

—A veces puede ser tan presumido como su padre—le comento a su amigo, de repente algo llamo la atención de Bulma —¿esas flores?—dijo, acercándose a un jardín cerca de una casa—Me resultan familiares, no sabía que tenían esta especie, no la vi la última vez que estuve aquí

—No, claro que no, ¿no las reconoce Bulma?—dijo Dende

—Son… son de mi jardín ¿cierto? pero ¿Cómo?

—Su madre, la señora Briefs, nos dio muchas reservas de semillas para poblar nuestro nuevo planeta, toda la población le está muy agradecido nuestro planeta comienza a variar en colores.

— ¿Mi madre? Si, parece algo que ella haría

Un recuerdo vino a Bulma, al ver esas hermosas flores que hace mucho habían desaparecido de su jardín:

Bulma se encontraba dentro de la casa, hacía solo un mes que ella y Vegeta se habían unido como pareja, con las tradiciones Saiyajin, cuando escucho una explosión al salir al lugar encontró a Vegeta entrenando, vio con enfado como una ráfaga de ki había quemado unas flores del jardín de su madre

—Vegeta, ¡¿qué has hecho?! ¿Acaso no puedes entrenar en otro lugar?, mira las flores del jardín de mi madre

— ¿En serio, me estas gritando por unas yerbas?

—Oh, disculpa—dijo con ironia— por un momento olvide que estaba hablando con un bruto del espacio que no sabe distinguir entren unas yerbas y flores de jardín

—y yo había olvidado que estaba con una estérica terrícola defensora de toda forma de vida ¿No vas a culparme por los insectos que piso a andar también?

—Claro, para ti todo es fácil. Este jardín es el ganador de premios anualmente y el tesoro que mi madre cuida ¿Qué le voy a decir cuando regrese de su viaje? ¿Qué sufrió el ataque de un moustro del espacio? no estaría muy lejos de la realidad

— ¿sabes qué? no voy a quedarme aquí a tener esta estúpida discusión—diciendo esto Vegeta elevo vuelo mientras Bulma le gritaba

—Bien, huye y déjame a mí con el problema—gritaba Bulma

Después de eso regreso a su laboratorio tratando de olvidar lo que había pasado. Se enfrasco tanto en su trabajo que las horas le pasaron volando, al darse cuenta que era muy tarde decidió dejar su labor y subir a su cuarto, cuando entro en la habitación encontró la cama llena de hermosas flores silvestre de muchas colores

— ¡Pero que hermosas!—dijo asombrada

—Pero yo no soy más que un bruto del espacio que no sabe distinguir entre flores y yerba ¿no?—dijo Vegeta a su espalda

Bulma se volvió a ver a su esposo

—Vegeta ¿tú has hecho esto?—interrogo aun conmovida

—No —dijo Vegeta, con sarcasmo—crecieron ahí

— ¡Ay, eres un bruto!, solo tú puedes arruinar un momento tan romántico como este; pero ¿sabes qué?—dijo, en un tono más tranquilo acercándose a su esposo —no voy a permitir que lo arruines —concluyo abrazando a su pareja, sin más animo de discutir ambos acabaron uniendo sus labios cerrando la puerta de la habitación por el resto de la noche

Bulma regreso a la realidad

—Sí, las recuerdo son hermosas —dijo a Dende a su lado

Después de un tiempo llegaron a la aldea tres Namekusein, eran los jefes de las otras aldeas, Bulma los vio detenidamente dos rostros le parecieron familiares, eran efectivamente dos Namek que se habían hospedado en su casa, el tercero fue un rostro desconocido, al pasar a su lado los dos Namek sonrieron a Bulma, lo que le dio tranquilidad; pero luego vio como el jefe de la aldea del norte hablaba con en cuarto Namek y la observaban no muy amigablemente a lo lejos, a Bulma se le clavo una duda en el corazón.

Los cinco Namek entraron al edificio, Dende se acercó a Bulma y Trunks

—Bulma, se requiere su presencia para que exponga su caso por favor acompáñeme

— ¿Puedo ir yo también? —pregunto Trunks

—Lo siento, pero solo ha sido llamada la señora Bulma —se disculpó Dende

—Mamá…—dijo Trunks

—No te preocupes Trunks, todo estará bien—Bulma sonrió a su hijo para darle confianza

Luego entro con el consejo, en la sala había cinco sillas formando un semicírculo, el Gran patriarca se encontraba en medio y presidio la audiencia

—Señora Bulma, por favor le pediré que exponga su caso nueva mente para que los jefes de las aldeas de este y el oeste puedan escucharla.

—Gracias, gran patriarca —Bulma expuso su historia ante los cinco Namek tratando de resaltar el hecho que Vegeta peleo con todas su energía para defender su nuevo hogar, como la mayoría de las personas, incluido sus padres, fueron aniquiladas y lo que tuvieron que pasar para superar esta amenaza.

Bulma pudo ver compasión en el rostro de sus conocidos; pero en los demás vio frialdad, concluyo diciendo:

—Por eso suplico al consejo que den una oportunidad a los héroes que dieron su vida para protegernos de los androides, que de seguir hubieran sido una amenaza no solo para nuestro planeta

—Gracias señora Bulma, ha expuesto su petición con mucha coherencia y respeto, ahora le solicitare que nos deje solos para tomar una decisión.

—Gracias, Gran Patriarca, jefes de aldeas; gracias por escucharme

Bulma salió, Trunks estaba esperando junto con Dende,

— ¿Mamá?

—Tenemos que seguir esperando Trunks

Trunks se acercó a su madre para hablarle confidencialmente

—he estado revisando el radar, tienen las esferas muy cerca de aquí, si nos niegan el uso creo poder someterlos sin causarles mucho daño, estoy seguro que Dende o quizás Sorú nos ayudara con la traducción

—Trunks, guarda silencio que no ves que podrían escucharnos. No, no haremos nada de eso, esperaremos

—¿y si nos niegan el uso?

—Apelaremos entonces y si aun así nos lo niegan… ya veremos

 **Un tiempo después dentro del consejo:**

—Gran patriarca, Jefe de la aldea del sur, jefe de la aldea del este, verdaderamente no entiendo su voto—hablo el jefe de la aldea del Norte— ustedes vivieron en la época de nuestra última crisis, saben perfectamente que el esposo de esta mujer es nada menos que Vegeta el príncipe de los Saiyajin quien causo tanto mal a nuestro pueblo como el mismo Frízer

—Jefe de la aldea del norte —hablo el jefe de la aldea des sur—le recuerdo que "esta mujer" es nada menos que la señora Bulma quien merece el respeto y agradecimiento de toda nuestra raza

—Perdón, no me exprese como debía, pero el caso es que de cumplir el deseo de estas personas estaríamos pidiendo el regreso del Saiyajin Vegeta

—Jefes de la aldea del norte y jefe de la aldea del oeste,—dijo, el gran patriarca— entiendo su sentir pues fue lo mismo que sentimos la primera vez que el Saiyajin Vegeta regreso a la vida, sin que lo hubiéramos planeado fue incluido en el deseo, así que entiendo su postura, ustedes no estuvieron en la tierra para ver lo que nosotros pudimos ver, vivimos seis meses junto al Saiyajin Vegeta y para nosotros no fue ninguna sorpresa saber que la señora Bulma y él unieran sus vidas, lo contrario pudimos observar como la entonces joven Bulma, fue la causante de muchos cambios en la personalidad del príncipe Vegeta, no dudamos que los años que siguieron el Saiyajin puede ser tomado como uno de los héroes en lugar de un villano.

—Así es— dijo el jefe del sur,— según nuestras leyes una vez que una persona ha sido castigada queda limpia de todo su error, el que el príncipe Vegeta haya muerto fue su castigo y desde que volvió a la vida no volvió a ser una amenaza para nosotros

—Así es, —dijo el jefe de la aldea del este—si pasamos por alto esta ley, no duden que los errores del pasado de muchos también serán recordados

El jefe de la aldea del norte pareció retroceder en este punto

—Así es que ahora—prosiguió el patriarca— les pido de nuevo, votemos y tomemos una decisión

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Después de dos horas de discusión la gran puerta se abrió, saliendo a la cabeza el nuevo gran patriarca, Bulma y Trunks se pusieron de pie para recibir la resolución tomada

—Amigos— dijo el Namekusein mayor— como les dije antes en vista de los problemas afrontados en el pasado el uso de las esferas ha sido limitado y solo el voto unánime de los cuatro jefes de aldea más el patriarca puede autorizar la petición de los deseos

—Lo entiendo, pero dígame ¿cuál ha sido su resolución? —cuestiono Bulma

—Dado la deuda que toda nuestra raza tiene con ustedes, en especial con su familia, señora Bulma, la decisión ha sido concederles la oportunidad que nos piden.

—¡Gracias! ¡No saben lo feliz que nos hacen!, entonces ¿cuándo lo hacemos?, tengo un radar si necesitan ayuda para reunirlas, podemos comenzar de inmediato yo

—Espere— le corto el anciano—antes tengo que hacerles una advertencia

—¿Que pasa?— dijo Trunks

—Lo que ustedes nos han relatado sucedió hace ya muchos años ¿cuantos para ser exactos?

—Fue hace dieciocho años —dijo Bulma

—Nunca se ha hecho una petición con tanto tiempo y no hay garantía de que el deseo funcione

—Entonces ¿usted cree que no funcionara?—pregunto Trunks

—Como les dije no lo puedo garantizar, las nuevas esferas han sido mejoradas; pero no sabemos qué tanto, como les explique nunca las hemos usado ya que queremos evitar el abuso de estas y solo se usarían en momentos extremos

—Entonces, como yo veo las cosas— dijo Bulma— hay una posibilidad y eso me basta

—por favor díganle sus deseos específicos a Dende, él hará la petición, ya que no se le permite a los extranjeros presenciar el evento

—Por supuesto y otra vez gracias—dijo Bulma

Dende se acercó— por favor señora Bulma, dígame sus deseos

Trunks y Bulma se vieron por unos segundos, era ahora el momento que habían esperado

—Deseamos que todos los que murieron por los androides llamados dieciséis y dieciocho vuelvan a la vida

—comprendo y cuál sería su segundo deseo

—¿Segundo deseo?—pregunto Trunks

—Sí, las nuevas esferas pueden conceder tres deseos—explico Dende

—Bueno no teníamos pensado otro deseo pero, nuestra nave sufrió serios daños y tardaría mucho en repararlos ¿podrías pedir que Trunks y yo regresemos a la tierra de inmediato?

—por supuesto, lo hare y cuál sería su tercer deseo

—No tenemos otro y no queremos abuzar de su amabilidad

—Bien, no se preocupen lo recordare todo, ahora solo esperen aquí cuando yo vuelva ustedes ya no estarán así que aprovecho ahora para despedirme, nunca olvidare lo amables que fueron con nosotros en su planeta y no permitiremos que las nuevas generaciones lo olviden

—Gracias Dende, yo tampoco los olvidare

Una hora después Trunks y su madre aparecieron en la tierra, justo en el patio de su casa

—¿Estamos en la tierra?—pregunto Trunks

—sí, parece que los deseos se han cumplido

Trunks y Bulma vieron a su alrededor

—Nada parece haber cambiado, la ciudad esta tal como lo dejamos—observo Bulma—Trunks, ¿percibes el ki de alguien?

Trunks se concentró por un momento, pasaron unos segundos y no dijo nada

— ¿Y bien?— pregunto Bulma

Trunks volvió a poner sus dedos en la frente y cerró los ojos para concentrarse mejor, luego bajo sus dedos, su rostro mostraba desconcierto

—nada, no siento nada. Ningún ki fuero de lo normal

—Tal vez…es muy pronto, tal vez… tengamos que esperar. Sí, eso debe ser

Trunks observo a su madre después de unos segundos aparto la vista de sus ojos

—sí, debe ser eso—dijo Trunks, su voz no sonaba era muy segura

—Bueno, entremos a casa. Hare un poco de té eso nos relajara, hemos vivido demasiadas emociones

Ambos entraron a casa, Trunks se sentó en la sala entrelazo sus manos y las apoyo sobre sus rodillas, su mirada esta fija en un solo punto en el piso, no podía relajarse. Después de unos minutos Bulma entro a la sala cargando una bandeja con dos tazas de té, se sentó el sillón frente a Trunks, al hacerlo Trunks se levantó y camino hacia la ventana

—Trunks relájate, ven tomo un poco de té

Trunks regreso. Se sentó, tomo su tasa y bebió un sorbo

—Ten cuidado está muy caliente

— ¡No lo soporto más!—dijo Trunks, depositando su tasa de té en la mesa y poniéndose de pie —tengo que salir—dijo caminando hacia la puerta

—¡Trunks, espera!, ¿adónde vas?—lo siguió Bulma

—A buscarlos, no sé. Pero no soportare estar aquí más tiempo —diciendo esto salió por la puerta y hecho a volar.

Trunks sobrevoló la ciudad, las personas que ya estaban acostumbradas a ver este tipo de cosas no parecían asombrarse seguían es sus labores

—Las mismas personas, la población no parece haber crecido. —Trunks se posó sobre una montaña he intento de nuevo sentir un ki considerable; pero de nuevo no sintió nada

—No, no puede ser que no haya funcionado— la desesperación creció en Trunks y sin darse cuenta se transformó en súper Saiyajin, su cabello dorado parecía electrizado, rayos de energía de extendían por segundos.

Trunks voló he incremento su velocidad, en una hora viajo al rededor del planeta, no sabía que hacer ya había pasado una hora ¿regresaría a casa con la única persona que compartía su dolor?, Trunks observaba a las personas, parecían tan tranquilas no entendían su desilusión, algunos niños al verlo sobrevolar cerca de ellos lo saludaban como el héroe reconocido.

Trunks, fuera de su personalidad normal, los ignoraba y a una velocidad muy lenta decidió regresar a su casa

—Trunks, gracias al cielo estas aquí, estaba tan preocupada —dijo Bulma abrazando a su hijo en el umbral de su casa, Trunks abrazo a su madre y en ese momento todo su orgullo se derrumbó, comenzó a llorar sobre el hombro de su madre

—Lo siento, mamá lo siento

—No Trunks, no es tu culpa, no es culpa de nadie. Entiende que no había garantía, yo no debí ilusionarte. Lo siento bebe—dijo Bulma, mientras acariciaba el cabello de su hijo

—No lo entiendo mamá, no es justo, lo hicimos todo, ¡Todo!

—Ya, ya cariño. No podemos decir que no lo intentamos todo, tal vez incluso fuimos demasiado lejos

—Mamá lo siento, yo debería estar aquí para consolarte—dijo Trunks, tratando de recobrar serenidad— dime, ¿cómo te sientes?

—Lo he perdido Trunks, lo he perdido por segundo vez, es como ese día que Gohan me dijo que su ki había dejado de sentirse. Momentos antes yo lo había dejado de sentir, nunca pude explicarme como; pero yo lo pude sentir cuando desapareció, tú no tenías que pasar por esto Trunks

—Mamá, me hubiera hecho tan feliz traerlo para ti

—¡Basta Trunks! nuestra situación no ha empeorado, escucha quiero que regreses al pasado y pases un tiempo con tu padre

—¡Que!, No mamá, ¡no hare eso!, no te dejare aquí sola

—Les prometiste regresar sin importar el resultado ¿recuerdas?

—Sí, lo haré, pero no hay ninguna prisa, me quedare contigo lo que sea necesario

—Entremos a casa Trunks

—aun no mamá, hay un lugar que tengo que visitar aun

—Trunks ¿estarás bien? recuerda que eres todo lo que tengo

—Si mamá, no te preocupes no voy a hacer ninguna locura regreso pronto

Trunks voló más calmado, se dirigió a un sitio que tenía mucho tiempo de no visitar

Trunks aterrizo en una colina, camino unos metros para llegar al lugar deseado. Muy pronto, ante él aparecieron varias tumbas, la maleza parecía intentar ocultar ese lugar exclusivo dedicado a los guerreros Z, Trunks se dirigió al centro con sus manos limpio un poco la maleza dejando ver una inscripción sencilla que decía: **Son Gohan, dio su vida defendiendo a los que amaba**

—Lo siento maestro —dijo Trunks—te falle en la última misión—Padre— dijo, ahora dirigiéndose a la siguiente tumba—no pude compensarte

El viento de la tarde soplo en aquella colina, haciendo que los cabellos dóciles de Trunks volaran hacia atras. Trunks cerró los ojos para recibir el fresco de la tarde

—Trunks—se escuchó una voz detrás de él

Trunks se volvió a ver quién lo llamaba, nadie solo su madre sabia de ese lugar, al hacerlo vio una alta figura, se puso de pie y se acercó para ver mejor, no podía creer lo que miraba

— ¡Gohan!—dijo al ver a su maestro de pie ahí.

 **Hola, sé que muchos pensaban que iba a haber problemas con el consejo, yo también lo pensé, pero recordé que los Namekusein ya habían convivido con Vegeta seis meses sin problemas, por lo menos no se vio nada en la serie, así que no creí que el problema fuera ahí.**

 **Saludos a todos los que leen en especial a :**

 **Lula04gonzalez, nelithaa-bella, Vebu ouji brief , xiomi, naomigomiz, noeli vd, yessi-chibi, sky d, pau20, noemi**

 **24/3/16**


	5. Chapter 5

**PERSIGUIENDO UNA ESPERANZA**

 **ALCANZANDO LA ESPERANZA**

 **Declaración: Dragón Ball Z y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

—Gohan, ¿Eres-eres tú?, ¿real mente eres tú?—dijo Trunks, su voz estaba emocionada

—Sí, pero ¿qué ha pasado?—dijo Gohan observando con asombro sus dos manos

— ¡Gohan!—dijo Trunks, lanzándose a abrazar a su mentor sin darle ninguna explicación—funciono, entonces realmente funciono

Después de un momento Trunks y Gohan estaban sentados en el césped de la colina

—Entonces ¿ustedes dos fueron al nuevo Namek?

—Sí, así es, regresamos hace horas pero no encontramos ningún cambio, creímos que no había funcionado

—Lo que paso fue hace muchos años, —dijo Gohan, buscando una explicación—tal vez la recuperación debe ser progresiva

—Lo que importa es que tú has regresado, eso quiere decir que hay esperanza para los otros; vamos a casa, que mamá te vea.

Ambos salieron hacia la corporación capsula al llegar entraron

—Mamá, mamá ven —nadie contesto —parece que ha salido—quédate aquí Gohan voy a ver afuera

—Claro—contesto Gohan

Trunks salió al jardín

—Mamá— llamo de nuevo, escucho el sonido de una herramienta caer—parece que está en el hangar —se dijo, dirigiéndose al lugar al entrar vio a alguien, estaba a punto de llamar cundo la visión de la figura lo hizo congelarse, la espalda de un hombre de estatura mediana, cabello profundamente negro en forma de llama y vestido con el inconfundible uniforme de Saiyajin estaba frente a él, Trunks no se atrevía ni a respirar.

La figura ante Trunks examinaba su alrededor y al detectar que estaba siendo observado giro su cabeza sobre su hombro, al ver que alguien estaba ahí se giró por completamente, vio a Trunks a los ojos, con una mirada fría lo examino de la cabeza a los pies volviendo a sus ojos, después de un momento Vegeta rompió el silencio entre los dos.

— ¿Cuánto?—pregunto tomando por sorpresa a Trunks, que no salía de su asombro, tardo un momento en darse cuenta que debía contestar

— ¡¿Qué?!—Trunks no comprendió de que hablaba

—Tiempo, ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado?—pregunto con un tono exigente

Trunks espero un momento tratando de entender que pasaba y al mismo tiempo descifrando las palabras que escuchaba

—Di-dieciocho años —contesto después de una pausa

—Dieciocho años —repitió Vegeta, más para sí mismo

—Yo-yo soy —a Trunks se le hacían difíciles las palabras

Sé quién eres—lo corto Vegeta —los androides, ¿qué paso con ellos?

fueron eliminados hace casi un año

Vegeta medito un poco — ¿Quién lo hizo?— pregunto

—Fui yo—dijo Trunks, sin mostrar orgullo alguno

Por un instante a Trunks le pareció ver un brillo especial en los ojos de su padre quien aparto la vista casi de inmediato tratando de disimular

—Era de esperarse, miserables insectos, tuvieron que esperar a que mi sangre creciera para que hiciera el trabajo—dio la espalda por completo pero al hacerlo Trunks pudo ver una sonrisa en los labios del príncipe—el hijo de Kakaroto, ¿qué paso con él?

—Él fue quien me entreno por años, pero murió en manos de los androides poco antes que yo pudiera lograr la transformación del súper Saiyajin. Él también ha vuelto.

— Tu-tu madre, — pauso un momento— ¿también murió?—interrogo girando su cabeza sobre su hombro, Trunks detecto temor en el tono de su voz, ese temor que tenemos cuando hacemos una pregunta que en realidad no queremos saber la respuesta.

—No, ella está bien, sobrevivió, está ahora en casa. Fue gracias a ella que pudimos viajar al nuevo Namek y pedir el deseo —se explicó Trunks —Padre…

Ahora fue Vegeta quien no reaccionó, esas palabras hicieron eco en sus oídos, era la primera vez que lo llamaban padre, después de una pequeña pausa giro por completo hacia su hijo

—Trunks, llévame con ella, hijo —le pidió

Trunks sonrió

—Claro —dijo— "eso he deseado hacer todos estos años"—pensó

 **Unos minutos antes**

Dentro de la casa, Gohan busco a Bulma en la cocina, al no hallarla decidió bajar al laboratorio, conocía muy bien esta casa, efectivamente Bulma estaba guardando los datos del viaje en su computadora

—Bulma—llamo Gohan

Al escuchar la voz, Bulma dejo de teclear y se volvió para comprobar si sus oídos no la estaban engañando

— ¿Gohan?,… ¡Eres tú, realmente eres tú!— dijo, poniéndose de pie

Bulma, lo lograron tú y Trunks, lo lograron—dijo Gohan, con una gran sonrisa

Bulma corrió para abrazar a su amigo — ¡Gohan!, ¡funciono!, eso quiere decir que funciono —luego se separó — espera a que Trunks te vea, estará tan feliz.

—Ya me vio, he vuelto con él, me conto lo que hicieron, pero mírate parece que las esferas de Namek si saben hacer su trabajo

— ¿De qué hablas?

—Tú, estas como el primer día que te conocí, ¡Qué!, ¿no te has visto en el espejo?

Bulma no comprendió a que se refería Gohan, pero giro hacia su espejo, si, Bulma Briefs tiene un espejo en su laboratorio, al hacerlo quedo impresionada, una figura juvenil le era devuelta como reflejo de su persona.

—No, no entiendo, yo no pedí esto

— ¿No, enserio? han pasado muchas cosas yo—Gohan se detuvo y pareció concentrarse

— ¿Qué pasa? Gohan, ¿ocurre algo?

—Acabo de percibir un ki, parece ser del señor Picoro , tengo que ir dile a Trunks que regresare después

—Claro ve

Gohan salió emocionado, Bulma estaba confundida trataba de razonar sobre estos acontecimientos cuando oyó la voz de Trunks que llamaba

—Mamá

—Es Trunks —Bulma subió las gradas de su laboratorio para reunirse con su hijo en la sala, al hacerlo vio a su hijo de pie

—Trunks

— ¿Mamá?—Trunks quedo sorprendido al ver a su joven madre frente a él—pero ¿qué ha pasado?

—Trunks, no lo sé, acabó de ver a Gohan—dijo Bulma, emocionada— Trunks eso quiere decir que funciono, pero tu padre, no entiendo debemos búscalo Trunks, rápido busca su ki

—Mamá, no es necesario hacerlo— diciendo esto Trunks se apartó dejando así ver la persona detrás de él

Bulma sintió su corazón detenerse había deseado tanto este momento, pero se acababa de dar cuenta que no estaba preparada para él

—V-Vegeta —dijo, pero sus emociones no pudieron más y su cuerpo se desplomo en un desmayo, antes que tocara el piso Vegeta reacciona a una súper velocidad llegando a tiempo de sostenerla

— ¡Mamá!—se acercó Trunks preocupado

—Déjala— le dijo Vegeta—estará bien, la llevaré a su cuarto—diciendo esto se dirigió a la habitación que muchos años antes habían compartido, coloco a Bulma en la cama y se sentó en la silla junto a ella, no podía dejar de verla, sus facciones eran las mismas que el primer día que la vio en Namek, después de un momento examino la habitación, muchas cosas habían cambiado. ¿Dónde estaban sus cosas? seguramente las habían guardado.

"Dieciocho años" medito "Después de tanto tiempo ¿seguiste buscándome?"

Un pensamiento cruzo por su mente, comenzó a buscar en la habitación algún signo de la presencia de algún hombre, nada, vio satisfecho que no había huella de algún intruso, un quejido de Bulma hizo regresar su atención a ella

—Ve-Vegeta, estas aquí —dijo, con una débil sonrisa mientras su mano se posó en la mejilla de su esposo, por una parte quería asegurarse que era real y no una alucinación y por otra necesitaba sentir su contacto

— ¡Qué vergüenza!, me desmaye, creerás que me he vuelto una débil

—Tú tienes derecho a racionar como quieras, nadie se atrevería a juzgarte menos yo—dijo Vegeta, mientras se perdía en los azules ojos que lo contemplaban, después de una pausa prosiguió—El chico me dijo lo que hicieron, como siempre fuiste impudente y te arriesgaste demasiado

—Sí, eres tú, él mismo cabeza dura de siempre. ¿Después de dieciocho años de no verme es lo único que se te ocurre decirme?

—Para ti han pasado dieciocho años, para mi te vi ayer —dijo tratando de sonar duro ,luego bajo la mirada atrapando ambas manos de Bulma con sus manos , dijo en tono más íntimo, un tono de voz que solo Bulma había tenido el privilegio de escuchar—Temí no volver a verlos

— ¿No te das cuenta que lo nuestro no es tan fácil de terminar?, —dijo ella, trayendo sus manos y por ende las de él también para rosarlas con su mejilla deseaba que él también la sintiera real y ahí.

Él cerró sus ojos soltó las manos y dejo que su mano derecha acariciara la mejilla izquierda de Bulma tan suave mente como si se tratara de un pétalo de rosa que se puede quebrar. Si, el príncipe guerrero conquistador de no se cuántos planetas también podía ser delicado.

Bulma con sus ojos cerrados aun, sintió que no había pasado tanto tiempo y si lo había pasado ya no importaba estaban aquí y eso era lo que importaba.

Después de un momento Bulma hablo

—Trunks ¿dónde está?—dijo, levantándose de la cama

—Está abajo—contesto Vegeta

— ¿Ya lo vistes? ¿Qué te parece?

—Pues, se ve algo blando, pero parece un guerrero aceptable, para haber sido entrenado por un tercera clase

— ¡¿Un tercera clase?! ¿De que estas hablando?, su entrenamiento comenzó con Gohan pero fue concluido por un príncipe Saiyajin

¿Qué?—Vegeta no entendía de que hablaba

—Es una larga historia que te contare después —dijo Bulma

—Parece que ustedes tienen mucho que contar, bajemos ahora— dijo Vegeta dando unos pasos hacia la salida de la habitación

—Vegeta, hay algo que debemos aclarar antes de bajar

— ¿Qué es? —Dijo Vegeta, volteándose

—Esto —dijo Bulma lanzándose a los brazos su príncipe quien la recibió sin protesta y ambos unieron sus labios dejando correr un beso dejado en pausa hace dieciocho años. Esta demás explicar que tardaron en bajar más tiempo de lo que habían pensado.

Momento después Picoro y Gohan llegaron a la corporación capsula

—Señor Picoro, Gohan—Trunks los recibió

—Eres Trunks, supongo —dijo Picoro, observando al joven — vaya, te convertiste en todo un guerrero

—Gracias al entrenamiento de Gohan y por lo tanto al suyo también—dijo Trunks

— ¿También tu volviste?— dijo Vegeta, entrando a la sala con Bulma a su lado— por lo que veo los deseos no son selectivos —comento

—También me alegro verte Vegeta —continuo Picoro sin hacer caso de los comentarios del Saiyajin

—Picoro ¿tu volviste? ¡Qué alegría! —Dijo Bulma, con sincera emoción— ¿han detectado el ki de alguien más?

—No, por el momento no, pero el señor Picoro tiene algo que decirte—dijo Gohan

—He estado recibiendo un mensaje del gran patriarca, creen que necesitan algunas explicaciones de cómo sucedieron los acontecimientos

— ¿El gran patriarca puede comunicarse con tigo? y ¿qué te dijo?—interrogo Bulma

—Bien, parece que el deseo que ustedes pidieron era muy difícil de cumplir por el tiempo trascurrido, por lo tanto se le dará prioridad a los héroes que defendieron el planeta y regresaran según el orden que murieron

—Eso explica por qué Gohan fue el primero en volver —acertó a decir Bulma

—La demás población se le dará prioridad a los de corazón bueno eso serán todos los que regresen, ¡ah! y Dende uso el tercer deseo para darte un regalo imagino que por eso luces joven

—Yo no pensaba pedirlo, Dende fue muy bueno al pensarlo

—Bueno yo voy a buscar a mi madre, cuando todos estemos de vuelta debemos reunirnos—dijo Gohan

—Claro Gohan, haremos una fiesta inolvidable—lo despidió Bulma

Pov Trunks

Los días que transcurrieron fueron todo lo contrario al pasado de mi vida, la reunión de nuestros amigos fue la alegría más grande, justo como habíamos calculado los siguientes en aparecer fueron Ten, Krilin, después de ellos Yancha ,Chaoz para mi eran viejos amigos, yo para ellos era el nuevo del grupo, pero en poco tiempo me hicieron parte de ellos. Pase la primera semana con Gohan en su casa, no es que no quiera pasar con mis padres, pero los primeros días fueron algo incomodos, especialmente cuando pasaron las primeras 24 horas sin salir de la habitación, decidí irme unos días y darles algo de espacio y regresar una semana después.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Trunks entro a su casa

—Hola —llamo, pero nadie parecía estar ahí, así que entro a la cocina y se dirigió a prepararse un emparedado, cuando estaba listo para su bocadillo bajo su padre

—Vaya, por un momento creí que solo había imaginado que tenía un hijo —dijo Vegeta, tomando el emparedado ya preparado del plato de Trunks

—Buenos días papá, —saludo Trunks—Yo, pensé que querían algo de espacio—dijo, empezando de nuevo el preparativo de otro emparedado

—No me mal intérpretes, no me estoy quejando—dijo Vegeta, —me sorprende lo prudente que eres, tomando en cuenta que fuiste educado solo por tu madre

—y ¿dónde está mamá?

—Está dándole los últimos retoques a la cámara de gravedad

¡¿Ya fabrico una cámara de gravedad?! ¿Pero cómo?

—Me conto todo sobre tus viajes al pasado, parece que su contraparte le mando todos los componentes para una en tu último viaje —dijo, mientras tomaba el segundo emparedado —ha pasado los últimos dos días ensamblándola, así que has llegado justo a tiempo, si sabes luchar así como sabes cocinar, estoy a punto de descubrirlo

Trunks observo, sin comentar, como parecía que esa mañana no iba a desayunar

—Yo también estoy ansioso por entrenar con tigo

En ese momento entro Bulma

— ¡Trunks!, pero que bueno que estas aquí, justo a tiempo, acabo de terminar la cámara de gravedad, ya deja eso —dijo, haciendo a un lado a Trunks para tomar las riendas de la cocina

—Sí, papá ya me dio la noticia, no tenía idea que estabas trabajando en una

—Mi contraparte la mando, —explico Bulma, a su hijo—soy maravillosa ¿no crees?. No importa en qué tiempo este, siempre pensando en todo—dijo mientras giñaba un ojo a su hijo

—Algunas cosas nunca cambia —murmuro Vegeta, al ver lo presumida que era su esposa

Después del desayuno Trunks y su padre entrenaron en la cámara de gravedad toda la mañana, Vegeta se sorprendió al ver que su hijo conocía casi todos sus movimientos, por su puesto Trunks reservo parte de su fuerza.

Después del almuerzo, Trunks y su madre pudieron pasar un momento a solas

—Y bien, ¿cómo has estado?—pregunto a su madre en confianza

—Maravilloso Trunks, es como si el tiempo no hubiera pasado y dime cómo están los chicos

—Todos están bien, Yancha dijo que vendría a verte en cuanto pueda

—Ya quiero verlos a todos, y bien ¿cómo estuvo el entrenamiento con tu padre?

—Más duro de lo que pensé, parece que ha regresado con energías recargadas, dijo que iría a entrenar al oriente del planeta, creo que a los desiertos.

—ya me extrañaba, se había quedado en casa ya mucho tiempo, pero me siento feliz de saber que anda por ahí en el planeta dando vueltas. Bueno las vacaciones ya pasaron es hora de trabajar, necesito tu ayuda en un nuevo proyecto de la corporación

—Claro

Durante esa semana mamá y yo trabajamos mucho, ahora que todo está bien mamá tiene esa mirada serena que había visto solo en la cara de mi madre de la otra línea de tiempo, y su creatividad también se ha aumentado. Papá regreso de su viaje unos días después al entrenar juntos me di cuenta lo mucho que había aumentado su fuerzas, no sé si esa es una habilidad de los Saiyajin de raza pura o solo de mi padre; pero a este ritmo va a sobrepasarme pronto.

Un mes después nuestra felicidad fue también compartida con el resto de las personas, pues regresaron a la vida muchas de personas incluidas mis abuelos, no es que hayan regresado todas las personas, con desilusión puedo ver que pocos tenían el corazón puro, pero es lo más que se podía hacer.

Aunque mi padre no lo expresa, sé que está feliz con el regreso de mi abuela; aunque mi madre se había acostumbrado a cocinar todo este tiempo, nada se puede comparar con la cocina de mi abuela.

No es que todo sea perfecto, papá y yo abecés tenemos diferencias de opinión, mamá dice que debo tenerle paciencia su personalidad no esta tan limada como la de mi padre de la otra línea de tiempo y salir con mi madre de compras puede ser algo incómodo ahora, pues todos la vuelven a ver, ya estaba acostumbrado a eso, pero no que los chicos de mi edad lo hicieran, ¿Qué?, ¿debo ponerle un letrero que diga: "Es mi madre respétala"? .Pero lo que venga ahora en adelante sé que lo podemos superar todos juntos.

 **Bueno por el momento aquí nos quedamos, no me gusta poner el estatus de terminado en mis historias, pues creo que se les puede agregar más. Pero por el momento este será el fin.**

 **Gracias a todos los que me acompañaron estas semanas, cuando comencé "El nuevo hombre de la casa", creí que serían solo unos cinco o seis capítulos pero ustedes me animaron y me dieron muchas ideas, Gracias a todos.**

 **Lula04gonzalez : Gracias por estar pendiente, espero que te haya gustado**

 **Vubu ouji brief: el capítulo anterior lo iba a dejar donde en contraba a Vegeta pero me salía muy corto este y el otro muy largo por eso lo cote ahí**

 **Gracias en especial a:**

 **Lula04gonzalez, noeli ouji brief, Sky d, Xiomara, bulveggokmil , yessi-chibi, LDSG89.**

 **31/3/16**


	6. Chapter 6

**Persiguiendo una esperanza**

 **Segunda parte**

 **Un nuevo inicio…sin mí**

 **Hola, he recibido algunos mensajes que les gustaría el regreso de Trunks al pasado, la verdad hace tiempo que había pensado en hacerlo; pero no me parecía tener un buen argumento; pero sus mensajes me motivaron. No será algo muy largo tal vez dos capítulos más pero creo que hoy si cerraré el ciclo.**

 **Declaración legal:**

 **Dragón Ball No me pertenece**

 **Seis meses después**

Bulma enciende la máquina. La cúpula de cristal se cierra, las luces de la máquina del tiempo se activan.

Bulma verifica los datos de la pantalla; el combustible está cargado al 100% solo falta colocar la fecha a la que quieren viajar, en este punto Bulma apaga todo.

Los motores y la maquina reposa una vez más, la prueba ha terminado.

—Bien, parece que la nave ya está lista —dice Bulma, a su hijo — ¿tienes todo tu equipo Trunks?

—Sí, todo está encapsulado

—Entonces todo esta listo ¿harás el viaje mañana?

—Sí, estoy ansioso por ir y darles las buenas noticias

—No veo por qué hacen todo esto—se oyó la voz del príncipe — ¿acaso no dijeron que estos viajes son arriesgados?

— ¡Papá!—dijo Trunks, ninguno de los dos se había percatado de la presencia del príncipe en el hangar— eh sí, hay riesgos; pero he aprendido a evitar hacer cambios significativos, todo estará bien.

—Siempre es un riesgo—dice el príncipe, mientras camina y observa esa máquina maravillosa ante él— y entonces ¿por qué vas? no hay ninguna necesidad

—Les hice una promesa papá, debo cumplir

—Bien, eres tú. —Luego se vuelve hacia su hijo y estrecha la mirada— No estás huyendo de mí ¿cierto?

—Para nada papá, regresare antes de lo que tú crees y entonces tendremos la revancha, tal vez regrese con nuevas técnicas.

El príncipe regresa su vista hacia la máquina y pasa su palma sobre la palabra escrita por su hijo en el metal "Esperanza" (Hope)

—Solo preocúpate por regresar—dice secamente

Trunks no puede evitar sonreír ante la disimulada forma de su padre al mostrar preocupación por él

—Claro, voy arriba ahora. Voy a revisar el resto de mi equipo— dice el joven y sale

Vegeta mantiene por varios segundos la vista puesta en la puerta por donde acaba de salir su hijo, Bulma observa su comportamiento y sonríe

—No te preocupes, estará bien. Ha estado en peores situaciones.

Vegeta aparta su vista de inmediato cambiando el gesto de su rostro

—Y quien dice que estoy preocupado—dijo indignado

—Vegeta, estas con migo. No tienes que fingir. Estos meses ustedes han pasado mucho tiempo juntos, es lógico que te preocupes por tu compañero de entrenamiento.

—Lo único que me preocupa es que si tiene algún problema no dejaras de hostigar hasta que vaya por él.

—Claro, lo que tú digas. Oye ayúdame a bajar de aquí ¿quieres? se cortes con tu esposa.

— ¿Cómo subiste en primer lugar?— Dice observando la altura en la que se encuentra su esposa

—Trunks me ayudo, pero estaba tan emocionado que olvido bajarme

Vegeta tomo un pequeño vuelo hasta la máquina del tiempo, tomo a su esposa y la bajo hacia el piso.

—Con cuidado—dijo Bulma, acariciando su vientre abultado

—No te aproveches mujer y no te hagas la delicada con migo, recuerda que yo se lo fuerte que eres

—Tener en el vientre unos mellizos es diferente a cuando cargaba solo a Trunks, debes cuidarme. —exigió Bulma

— ¿Estas segura que son mellizos? —Dijo Vegeta observando el vientre de cinco meses de su mujer.

—Sí, ya vistes las imágenes. El doctor dice que hasta el sexto mes se verán realmente grandes. Ahora se ve como cuando solo llevaba a Trunks ¿cierto?

—No lo sé, no puse mucha atención a esos detalles cuando Trunks

— Si, y te comprendí, estábamos en espera de los androides; pero esta vez será diferente

El príncipe se acercó más a su mujer

— ¿y que es diferente ahora?—dijo

— pues… estas aquí y no tienes ningún pretexto para irte y apuesto que tampoco quieres—aseguro orgullosa

— Que te hace ser tan engreída mujer—dijo el príncipe en tono suave, levantando levemente la barbilla de su esposa

—Bueno, porque soy Bulma Briefs; y lo leo en tus ojos

—Qué tal si te equivocas— dijo Vegeta ya unos milímetros de los labios de su esposa

Bulma cerró la corta distancia entre ellos con un cálido beso mientras posaba sus manos en los hombros de su marido, después retrocedió un paso.

—Intenta irte ahora —dijo Bulma

—Juegas con migo mujer— dijo el príncipe, cercando con sus brazos fuertes la cintura de su esposa y acercándola hacia él nuevamente—eres tú la que no se ira de mi —dijo, encontrando el camino hacia sus labios por un segundo beso.

Un joven se encuentra en el marco de la puerta.

Trunks había recordado que olvido unas herramientas, parte de su equipo, en el taller pero al ver la pareja dentro prefiere regresar por ellas en otro momento.

Regresa a su cuarto, debería estar feliz por sus padres pero hay un sentimiento que lo hace sentirse incómodo.

 **En el cuarto de Trunks**

 **Pov Trunks**

Seis meses, no puedo creer que ya hayan pasado seis meses. Hace un año no hubiera creído posible ni la mitad de cosas que han pasado; para empezar mi viaje de nuevo al pasado, la trasformación de mi padre del pasado, el viaje a Namek; La desilusión y la emoción del resultado.

La verdad con mi padre todo ha salido mejor de lo que esperábamos, es verdad que no ha tenido las mismas experiencias que mi padre de la otra línea de tiempo; pero la experiencia de la muerte, perderlo todo y recuperarlo todo, creo que supera en creces las otras experiencias.

Hemos entrenado mucho juntos. Ahora nuestras fuerzas están a la par; pero no ha sido solo entrena. He sorprendido algunas veces a mi padre observándome, he aprendido a distinguir sus miradas sé que me mira con orgullo, como mi padre del pasado me miraba en las últimas semanas que pase con ellos.

Cuando creía que ya todo habías pasado viene mamá con la súper noticia que voy hacer hermano mayor. Debo admitir que la verdad me siento extraño con todo esto, a veces tengo la sensación que mis padres están comenzando una nueva vida, una en la que yo salgo sobrando.

No me siento como un hermano mayor, tal vez como un tío o algo así. A los dieciocho años nadie se convierte en hermano mayor ¿cierto?, y ya casi cumplo los diecinueve.

Le dije a papá que no estoy huyendo de él, pero creo que en el fondo tal vez si estoy huyendo, no de mi padre, sino de toda esta situación. Solo necesito alejarme un poco y asimilar todo.

Bueno el viaje tenía que hacerse, no hay razón para retrasarlo más, no es que yo lo esté forzando y… un tiempo separados nos caerá bien a todos, con tanto aquí no creo que me echen de menos.

Es mejor tratar de dormir un poco, mañana será un gran día.

 **Al día siguiente**

Bulma, Vegeta y Trunks se encontraban en el tras patio de corporación capsula

—Salúdalos de mi parte Trunks, y dales las gracias. Sin ellos todo lo que hicimos no hubiera sido posible

—Por su puesto mamá, no lo olvidare y tu cuídate ¿no estará mal que mencione lo de los bebes cierto?

—No veo que haya nada de malo ahora, en el primer viaje el secreto era primordial; pero ahora nuestras líneas de tiempo han tomado cada una cursos diferentes. No se espera que una sea copia exacta de la otra, así que nadie corre peligro. Diles que estoy muy feliz.

—Así lo hare mamá

—Y recuerda no tardar tanto o tu madre me enviara a buscarte —dijo Vegeta

—Si papá, estaré de vuelta en una semana más o menos

El momento llego Trunks subió a la máquina del tiempo con una última mirada se despidió de la familia por la que tanto había luchado, la maquina comenzó el proceso y a pocos segundos desapareció por completo.

 **No se confundan no son celos, es más un sentimiento de sentirse excluido o creerse un estorbo, las circunstancias de Trunks no creo que puedan ser comparadas a algo que nos haya pasado pues sus padres se ven solo un poco mayores que él y pareces que están en el inicio de su vida juntos; entonces ¿dónde queda Trunks? Bueno, esperemos que pueda averiguarlo.**

 **Gracias por seguir esta historia y saludos a los que se tomaron un tiempo para dejarme un comentario.**

 **Saludos a:**

 **Bulveggokmil, yessi-chibi, ximara, lula04gonzalez, The Goddess of Eternal Spring, Sky d,Vebu ouji brief, , Pau, Giny,Pau Brief-Love Vegeta, Bris Vernica, dandrea.**

 **13/7/17**


	7. Chapter 7

**Conociendo a un nuevo amigo**

 **Declaración legal: Dragon ball , Dragon ball Z y Dragon ball super no me pertenece**. Al señor que le pertenece no necesita de mi publicidad así que no lo voy a mencionar.

Disfruten de la lectura:

La máquina reapareció en el pasado, Trunks abrió la cúpula de la maquina respiro profundamente el aire fresco de un mundo tan parecido y a la vez tan diferente al suyo.

Tomo unos minutos para saborear ese sentimiento y luego bajo de la maquina la encapsulo y la guardo en su bolsillo

Justo como la había programado se encontraba en el campo, por esta vez no era a su casa donde quería comenzar su visita.

Emprendió vuelo hacia la dirección deseada pero un ki familiar le hizo desviar su camino.

Una cascada muy alta depositaba su caudal hacia una masa de agua que corría libre Trunks aterrizo en césped no parecía haber nadie más por todo este lugar cuando de pronto una explosión hizo un disparo de agua desde el centro pacifico del rio y un gran pez salió disparado del agua hacia el campo seguido de él un pequeño Gohan salía también del rio.

—Buena pesca Gohan—saludo al distraído niño

—¿Qué? ¡Trunks, volviste!— dijo el pequeño asombrado

Unos minutos después ambos se dirigían hacia la casa, Gohan cargaba el gran pez

—Entonces ¿no has ido a tu casa aún? Se darán una gran sorpresa

—No, quise pasar aquí primero y conocer a tu hermano

—Su parecido a papá es sorprendente ya lo veras, ¿vas a quedarte algún tiempo?

—No lo sé aun, en esta ocasión no tengo un motivo para quedarme mucho

Ambos jóvenes entraron a casa

—Mamá ya vine— anuncio el pequeño saya

—Gohan estoy arriba —contesto la voz de su madre— ¿dejaste el pez atrás?

—Si mamá, ven hay alguien de visita

—Bajo en un momento Gohan

Después de unos minutos de silencio Milk bajo las escaleras traía en sus brazos un hermoso bebe

—¿Qué? Trunks, pero que sorpresa

—Buenos días señora

Vez Trunks, él es mi hermano Goten

—Vaya el parecido es increíble, es idéntico al señor Goku

—Verdad que sí y va a crecer tan alto y fuerte como él— dijo Milk—Verdad que si Goten— dijo Milk acariciando a su bebe —Gohan te encargas de él, voy a preparar el almuerzo. Trunks ¿te quedaras con nosotros?

—No quiero causar molestias señora

—Claro que no es ninguna molestia Trunks, hay más que suficiente para los tres

—En ese caso será un placer

Ambos chicos estaban sentados en la sala, Gohan jugaba con Goten. El pequeño reía mientras su hermano lo alzaba y bajaba.

—Se ve que el confía mucho en ti Gohan

—Si, bueno papá no está aquí así que yo voy a encargarme de enseñarle todo lo que necesite

—Te sientes bien ¿verdad? Digo, eres necesario para tu familia. Tu madre y tu hermano te necesitan.

—Pues claro, ¿por qué dices eso?

—No, por nada. Solo pensaba, tu padre estaría orgulloso de ti

—Gohan—llamo Milk desde afuera— el almuerzo ya casi esta ¿podrías poner la mesa por favor?

—Si claro mamá, Trunks ¿lo sostienes un momento?

—Pues… yo

—Ten —dijo Gohan, entregando a bebe Goten en los brazos de Trunks

—Claro— dijo Trunks, sintiéndose un poco inseguro quedándose solo con el bebe

—Eh… hola amiguito

Goten lo observo con interés al nuevo visitante parecía estudiar su cara

—Hola —volvió a decir Trunks mientras levantaba al bebe imitando lo que hacía Gohan hace unos segundos para su asombro Goten pareció relajarse y reía con la misma confianza que lo hacía con su hermano

—Vaya eres muy simpático, imagino que tú y mi yo de este tiempo serán grandes amigos. Me hubiera gustado tener un amigo Saiyajin conmigo cuando crecía

Goten lo miro como si entendiera lo que le decían

—¿Te gustaría que te eleve más alto? bien allá vas —dijo elevando al pequeño que se animaba más, lo que hizo que Trunks también riera

—Vaya veo que se están llevando bien —dijo Gohan que de hace ratos había estado observando

—¡Gohan! Sí, es muy fácil hacerse amigo de este pequeño

—Sí, mamá dice que tiene el carisma de papá. Oye, mamá dice que ya pasemos a la mesa

 **Después del almuerzo**

—Muchas gracias por el almuerzo señora

—No lo agradezcan Trunks, es un placer tener a un chico tan educado de visita

—Muchas gracias señora —dijo ligeramente sonrojado

—Ahora ¿vas a tu casa Trunks?

—Sí, me agrado mucho verlos y conocer al pequeño Goten. Antes de irme espero verte Gohan

—Eso espero

Gohan acompaño a Trunks a la salida

—Trunks, no quise preguntarte frente a mamá; pero si estás aquí ¿es porque tu misión salió bien?

—Gohan, perdóname. No puedo decirte detalles, creo que le debo a mi familia ser los primeros en saber; pero te diré que todo salió bien, quizás mejor de lo que esperábamos.

—¡Genial! me alegro por ti

—¿Porque no llegas mañana a casa? y te podre contar todos los detalles

—Claro, igual tengo que ir a ver al doc. Briefs por unos estudios. Le diré a mamá que adelantare la visita

—Bien, otra vez gracias. Ahora si me tengo que ir—Dijo elevando su vuelo

—Adiós Trunks— dijo el pequeño

Trunks ajito su mano en el aire y ahora fijo su dirección al hogar de su familia.

Trunks contemplo como el paisaje bajo él lentamente se transformaba de verdes colinas y fluidos ríos a una más urbana. Cada minuto el verde se hacía más distanciado dejando ver ya algunas casas, caminos y calles hasta que pronto pudo reconocer una completa ciudad con pocos pasajes verdes, obviamente modificados por el hombre.

El camino era muy conocido para él, pues estaba yendo a casa. Muy pronto tubo ante él la visión de la Corporación capsula en su máximo esplendor. Estaba en casa.

Trunks aterrizo, esta vez iba a entrar por la puerta, se dirigió hacia la entrada

—Buenos días —saludo al hombre encargado de la entrada

—Buenos días—se dirigió el hombre a él— ¡Joven Trunks!—dijo, sorprendido al reconocer al joven — ¿está usted de visita? No sabíamos que iba usted a venir

—hola Edd, la verdad es que nadie sabe que vendría hoy, de donde vengo la comunicación es muy difícil.—se limitó Trunks a explicar

—Vaya, si será una agradable sorpresa para todos

—sí, eso creo. Bueno, será mejor que entre de una vez y salude

—claro señor

Trunks se adentró a casa

Otro guardia de segurudad se acercó

—oye ese era el joven Trunks

—Sí, parece que ha venido de visita sorpresa otra vez

—Es extraño ¿porque será que no se comunicará antes? seguro le harían una bienvenida

—Pues por lo que dijo me parece que esta de voluntario en una de esas organizaciones humanitarias en una zona muy lejos, dijo que donde esta es muy difícil la comunicación. Ya sabes cómo son estos chicos hijos de ricos.

—Si él es muy educado, seguro su madre debe ser muy amable y lo ha educado bien

–Sí, es tan parecido y al mismo tiempo tan diferente a señor Vegeta.

En el interior de Comparación Capsula se encuentra una pareja revisando los planos de la propiedad.

—Ves Vegeta, si nos deshacemos de estos edificios dejamos una área muy grande libre y fácil mente podemos crear un el pequeño lago artificial del que te hable.

— ¿Y qué piensas hacer con el contenido de estas bodegas?, si piensas construir más edificios tendremos que adquirir más terreno.

—No es necesario, el contenido de estos edificios es material caducado nos deshacemos de ellos y ya. Vamos piénsalo—dijo, tomando el brazo de su esposo— un estanque y construiremos un kiosco justo en frente. Será un hermoso lugar para relajarse y meditar.

—bien, si eso es lo que —Vegeta se detuvo de pronto y levanto la vista de los planos tratado de reconocer el ki que sentía

— ¡¿Qué?! ¿Qué pasa? Hay peligro, vamos dime.

Trunks estaba a pocos metros de la entrada

—¡Trunks!— dijo una Bulma totalmente emocionada saliendo al encuentro de su hijo, versión futura

—¡Mamá!— dijo Trunks, dejándose envolver por el abrazo de su madre

—¡Pero qué alegría!, has vuelto

Trunks, ahora aparto la vista de su madre para encontrarse con la mirada de su padre.

Trunks inclino su rostro en saludo a su padre, mientras su madre se colocaba a su costado dejando libre a su hijo para dirigirse a su padre

—Misión cumplida, señor —dijo Trunks

Vegeta asentó con su rostro una vez, aceptando la noticia de su hijo, quien una vez más lo llenaba de orgullo.

 **Para los que ya leyeron mi primera historia "El nuevo Hombre de la casa" ya saben que me gusta jugar con la visión que los guardias de seguridad tienen de esta familia tan poco convencional, ellos no saben todos los detalles.**

 **Quiero agradecer a los que están siguiendo esta historia y a los nuevos lectores gracias por marcar mi historia en su lista de favoritos. Me gustaría saber que les está pareciendo, vamos anímense a escribir su opinión. No hay nada que estimule a un escritor a seguir que leer sus review**

 **No estoy segura si habrá uno o más capítulos; pero mientras eso pasa quiero agradecer a los que ya me dejaron sus comentarios.**

 **Gracias a:**

 **Luzcesita, dandrea y yessi-chibi**


	8. Capítulo 8

En casa

 **Hola, gracias por leer y por sus cometarios, no tengo mucho que decir así que solo diré espero que les guste.**

 **Declaración legal: Dragón Ball, dragón Ball Z y Dragón Ball súper NO me pertenecen**

Los miembros de la familia Vegeta Briefs se encontraba en la sala a pesar de la emoción y las preguntas con las que Bulma deseaba inundar a Trunks habían acordado retrasar esa charla hasta después de la cena.

El bebe Trunks se había quedado dormido en los brazos de su madre, él era el único de la familia que se atrevió a dormir ante la emocionante historia que el joven Trunks relataba.

Bulma tendría que haberlo llevado a la cama, pero no deseaba interrumpir a su hijo.

—y entonces ¿qué paso en las demás personas?—pregunto Bulma

—un mes después del regreso del último guerrero parte de la población también volvió

—parece un sueño, estoy tan feliz por ustedes—dijo Bulma

— ¿Y cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde entonces?—pregunto Vegeta

—Desde el regreso de los guerreros hasta la fecha en que partí siete meses

—¡Siete meses! y ¿cómo ha sido la convivencia entre ustedes? ¿cómo está tu madre? y ¿tu padre?

—Están muy bien, mis padres están iniciando su vida de nuevo— Trunks bajo la mirado un poco sonrojado— no sabía cómo llegar a este punto pero… hace tres meses mi madre me dio una noticia inesperada eh…

Bulma y Vegeta intercambiaron miradas por un segundo ante la pausa de Trunks

—¿y… que noticia? —Pregunto Bulma

—Lo siento, —se disculpó Trunks, por la interrupción de su relato—mis padres serán padres de nuevo

—¡¿QUE?!—Bulma y Vegeta gritaron al unísono, lo que casi hizo al bebe despertar, Bulma se apresuró a arrullarlo para que volviera a dormir

—Sí, esa era una posibilidad que yo no había contemplado pero… —dijo, aun sonrojado mientras se rascaba la parte posteríos al cuello—bueno, mi madre es joven de nuevo y según la percepción de mi padre no ha pasado mucho tiempo de su unión.

—¡Por dios! ¿Otro bebe?— Dijo Bulma impactada

—eh… a decir verdad son mellizos

—¿Mellizos? —pregunto Vegeta

—Sí, según el doctor es una niña y un niño

—¿eso significa que nosotros…?—Bulma no concluyo su pregunta

—No, no. —se apresuró Trunks a explicar—según mi madre nuestras líneas de tiempo han tomado diferentes direcciones, eso no quiere decir que ustedes también vayan a tener mellizos

—Oh, es un alivio, no sé cómo cuidaría yo dos bebes Saiyajin, con uno tengo las manos llena, por suerte tu madre te tiene a ti y esta vez a tu padre.

Trunks bajo la mirada por un segundo luego, casi de inmediato, volvió a su madre

—Sí, papá y ella lo están haciendo bien, desde que papá supo de los bebes no ha partido de casa por mucho tiempo como hacia al principio.

—Que bien, bueno voy a llevar al pequeño Trunks a la cama. Realmente estoy tan feliz por ti Trunks, puedes tomar la misma habitación de las vez anterior, a esta hora ya debe estar preparada.

—Claro, gracias mamá.

El reloj de la sala estaba a punto de dar las dos de la mañana. Trunks estaba sentado en un sillón cerca de la ventana, la luna brillaba muy alta esa noche, sin embargo varias nubes negras amenazaban con oscurecer el paisaje nocturno, el viento apresuro una tempestad de estación.

En cuestión de segundos la luna fue totalmente opacada por negros nubarrones, la mente de Trunks estaba distraída que no se dio cuenta del cambio total del clima.

—Trunks —la voz de Vegeta lo saco de su trance

— ¡Papá!, no te escuche llegar, yo… no podía dormir— se explico

Vegeta lo observo severamente por unos segundos

—¿y? ¿Lo vas a decir de una vez?

—Ah, ¿De que estas hablado?—Trunks trato de aparentar naturalidad

—De eso que te preocupa y no has querido decir.

Trunks bajo la vista, de todas las personas en su vida era su padre la última persona con la que creyó vaciaría su corazón.

—yo…voy a irme de casa al regresar

—Aaah—suspiro Vegeta—Trunks, te dije que si tenías problemas con tu padre me lo dijeras,—regaño Vegeta— voy con tigo y arreglo lo que sea de inmediato, si te está tratando mal yo

—No. No es eso. —se apresuró a aclarar Trunks—Papá y yo nos estamos llevando bien es… es que —parecía buscar valor para seguir—ellos están tan bien juntos. La vida le ha dado una nueva oportunidad y bueno yo… soy un estrobo.

—¿De que estas hablando?

—Bueno yo los observo ellos están tan bien, es como un paisaje que no debo perturbar. Mi madre merece ser feliz, ella estuvo siempre cuidando de mí. Jamás permitió a un hombre pretender ocupar el lugar de papá, ella… nunca renuncio a la esperanza y muy pronto nacerán los bebes y yo… estoy fuera de ese cuadro y no quiero arruinarles esta oportunidad.

Vegeta cruzo los brazos y cerró los ojos mientras escuchaba, parecía desaprobar las palabras de Trunks

—papá lo hago por ellos—se explicó Trunks

Vegeta desvió la mirada hacia un lado

—No puede ser—dijo como hablando para sí mismo

—¿Qué?

—Que crecieras sin mí y al mismo tiempo seamos tan parecidos

—¿Eh?

—Trunks, no cometas el error que yo estuve a punto de cometer

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Veras, cuando tu madre me informo que te estaba esperando pues aparente no estar afectado, y en ese entonces tenía mucho en que pensar aparte de las distracciones familiares.

Trunks hizo una mirada de inconformidad con esa declaración de su padre

—sí, eso eran usted para mí en ese tiempo, pero no era solo lo ocupado que estaba era algo más tu madre y tus abuelos parecían estar en "un encanto de felicidad" —dijo, haciendo un ademan exagerado con las manos—llegue a pensar que tu madre había olvidado la amenaza de los androides pues salían de compras, inmundo nuestra alcoba con catálogos de bebes, construía cosas extrañas, creo que no llego a ocupar la mitad de esas cosas y luego llegaste.

Bueno lo de Cel pasó y yo regrese a casa; pero todo seguía igual. Tu madre y el bebe parecían ser como tu dices "un paisaje" jamás se lo dije a tu madre pero por un tiempo pensé en irme.

— ¡¿Irte?! Pero ¿Por qué? tu bueno, es diferente tú eras el padre

—Trunks, yo siempre me sentí capas de todo menos de ser padre, bueno yo tenía un hijo, ese fue el plan original, por eso me quede con tu madre; pero después de lo que paso yo en tendí que ser padre era algo más que asegurar la continuidad de la raza, es estar presente, ser una influencia positiva. Mis acciones las decisiones que tomara ya no solo me afectaban a mí sino a ustedes.

Vegeta, camino hacia la ventana y observo el cielo nublado y continuo

—Pensé que lo más bondadoso que podría hacer por ustedes era alejarme y dejar que tu madre se encargar de ti —se volvió hacia Trunks, ahora sonrió levemente—ya sabíamos que lo haría bien.

—Mamá, lo hizo bien —reconoció Trunks —pero yo te necesite papá, yo… necesite que me dirigieras, que me regañaras, tener a alguien a quien admirar y sentirme protegido saber que había alguien capaz de proteger a mamá. Si hubieras estado ahí todo hubiera sido tan diferente, incluso mi entrenamiento habría comenzado muncho antes, con Gohan nos escondíamos de mamá para entrenar.

—Trunks, lo SÉ. Ahora lo sé, me di cuenta que debía dejar de ver el paisaje desde afuera y debía formar parte de él. Tu madre me hizo participar: cargar al bebe, cuidarlo por pequeños laxos de tiempo, ¡rayos! me hice experto en cambiar pañales. Y cada día agradezco no haberme perdido de esto.

—y ¿qué crees que debo hacer?

—En primer lugar ya deja de cargar el mundo en tus espaldas, ya no eres el único guerrero no tienes por qué ser el héroe siempre. Ese es tu mundo muchacho, has luchado por él, esa es tu familia están ahí por ti.

—si, pero…

— ¡ya basta de peros!,—regaño Vegeta— no voy a escuchar más escusas para arruinar tu vida. Vas a regresar a tu casa y vas a ayudar a tu madre y vas a vivir la vida por la que has luchado. ¿Qué parte no has entendido aun?

Trunks tardo unos segundos en reaccionar

—sí, sí señor, lo hare

—Bien— dijo Vegeta,— ahora ve a la cama— ordeno— necesitas descansar— y comenzó a caminar para salir de la sala.

—Papá— llamo Trunks

Vegeta detuvo su salida sin voltear

—Gracias— dijo Trunks, y ahora sonrió, sentía que le habían quitado un gran peso de los hombros

Vegeta continuo su camino sin responder.

 **Bueno por el momento aquí nos quedamos creo que solo falta un capítulo más, gracias por leer .**

 **Miinoled: Gracias por leer mis historias. Si, abecés me tardo en actualizar pero es para darles lo mejor (yo sé de esperar por actualización, estoy siguiendo uno historias que se tardan hasta dos meces en actualizar)**

 **Bris Vernica: creo que ese sentimiento por el que está pasando Trunks todos lo hemos tenido, en diferente circunstancia claro.**

 **Cecediez: Gracias por dejar tu comentario, para un escritor son muy valiosas. Solo toma unos segundos y haces feliz a alguien**

 **Dandrea: como ya vez Vegeta ya está ayudando a Trunks a superar esto, la mitad del camino ya esta hecho.**

 **Ya solo me queda saludar a los que me dejaron comentario.**

 **Saludos a:**

 **Dandrea, yessi-chibi, lizcesita,Cecidiez,bris vernica, Sky d,y Miinoled**

 **29/7/17**


	9. Chapter 9

Mi familia

 **Declaración legal: Dragon ball y personajes no me pertenecen**

 **Siento la tardanza, me tome una semana de vacacione; pero he estado pensando en la mejor forma de terminar esta historia espero les guste.**

 **Feliz lectura**

Trunks está muy concentrado en su labor mientras Gohan lo observaba divertido

—Y esta parte va así—dijo Trunks, llevando a fin su labor—bien amiguito ya termine con tigo —dice, levantando al pequeño Goten; sin embargo el pañal recién puesto por Trunks no permanece ni cinco segundos en su lugar.

—¡Ahhhh!— Trunks se lamenta —esto es más difícil de lo que parece

Gohan ríe divertido

—No te preocupes Trunks, eso me pasaba a mí al principio, mira te mostrare como es

Gohan, con mucha experiencia en la labor termina sujetando el pañal como debe ser

—Ves —dice levantando a su hermanito finalmente vestido

—sí, con tigo parece fácil —reconoció Trunks

Milk entra en la habitación

—Gohan, ya terminaron con Goten?

—sí mamá

—Bien, debo llevármelo. Es hora de su comida—dice cargando a su bebe—Has hecho un buen trabajo Trunks —felicita Milk

—Gracias señora, pero ese fue Gohan temo que a mí me falta mucha practica

—No desesperes Trunks, así es al principio. Ya verás cuando lleguen los bebes vas a tener mucho tiempo para practicar

Milk se lleva a Goten

—Bien, mamá se llevó a Goten ¿qué quieres hacer ahora?

—Temo que debo irme a mi casa Gohan quede con papá de entrenar esta tarde; pero muchas gracias por dejarme practicar con tu hermano

—No fue nada y entonces ¿siempre te vas mañana?

—Sí, ya paso una semana y como te dije no hay razón para quedarme más tiempo y entre menos permanezca en una línea diferente a la mía hay menos riesgos.

—Bien, cuídate mucho Trunks y me alegro por todo lo bueno que ha pasado en tu línea de tiempo salúdame a tu madre y a mi yo futuro

—Claro Gohan, espero que tú y tu madre estén bien

Trunks sale da la casa de los son y se dirige a su casa

Al día siguiente una vez más Trunks se despedía de su familia del pasado

—cuídate mucho Trunks y dales mis saludos a tu madre, espero que todo salga bien con los bebes

—Gracias mamá, le daré tus saludos y por favor usted también cuídense mucho, no creo volver a viajar a menos que haya una emergencia así que tal vez sea el último viaje.

—Será lo mejor—dijo Vegeta—y recuerda lo que hablamos

—sí papá y gracias por tu ayuda

Trunks subió a su máquina del tiempo programo la fecha y activo el viaje, mientras la maquina se elevaba, dio una ultima vista a su familia, unos segundos antes que la maquina desapareciera por completo.

—Vegeta dime, ¿de qué ayuda hablaba Trunks? Pregunto Bulma.

—Es algo entre el chico y yo —dijo, sin más explicación regresando a casa.

—Vaya, dijo Bulma a su bebe en brazos, haber cuando comienzan ustedes también a guardar secretos.

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

 **Futuro**

La nave apareció en el patio trasero de la casa, Trunks abrió la cúpula de la nave, respiro hondo.

—Bien aquí estoy— se dijo, y bajo de la nave. Dio unos pasos hacia la dirección cuando de pronto sintió su cuello atrapado y su espalda chocar contra la pared. Trunks fue sorprendido con la guardia baja abrió sus azules ojos para ver a su atacante.

—¡papá! Dijo, al ver el rostro de su padre muy enfadad

—Tienes cinco segundos para explicar tu tardanza y más te vale que sea un problema técnico

—Tardanza. Pero ¿de qué hablas?

—Digites que regresarías en un semana ¡UN MES! me oíste, un mes ha pasado ¿Crees que tu madre está en condiciones de preocuparla así?

—¡QUE! YO… Lo siento yo no…

—Vegeta, ya déjalo, deja que se explique —dijo Bulma acercando se a ambos

Vegeta libero a su hijo

—Mamá yo no me di cuenta creí que había programado la máquina para una semana

—Cielos Trunks, esto se está haciendo manía —regaño Bulma—primero llegaste tarde a la cita que tu habías puesto, luego llegas a media noche y ahora otra vez. Estaba tan preocupada ya había comenzado a crear una nueva maquina.

—Lo siento, en serio lo siento

—Bien lo importante es que estas aquí, ya entremos

Los tres se encuentran tomando la cena a pesar que el tema ya fue dejado a tras el silencio hace que Trunks sienta presión en la atmosfera

—Siento mucho haberlos preocupado— dice Trunks, de nuevo— prometo tener más cuidado la próxima vez.

— ¿Próxima vez?—dice Vegeta aun enfadado — no habrá una próxima vez entiendes, ya no tienes nada que hacer en el pasado. Ustedes dos han jugado demasiado con esos viajes tal vez no lo noten ahora pero puede que hayan causado un trastorno mayor.

—Vegeta, hasta el momento no ha habido mayor problema.

—¿Ustedes creen que solo por poder hacer algo tienen el derecho de hacerlo?— dice ahora enfadado con los dos— en mi vida durante el espacio me encontré con seres que podían dar saltos en el tiempo, hasta los más experimentados solo lo hacían por fracciones de segundos. Se decía que si hubiera alguien con la capacidad de hacerlo mayor tiempo causaría problemas en esta y otras dimensiones .

Bulma y Trunks se vieron por un momento

—Tu padre tiene razón Trunks, debemos dejar esto ya, ya logramos nuestro objetivo este fue el último viaje al pasado.

—Sí, tienes razón —acepto Trunks

La cena siguió en silencio

Después de cenar Bulma se encontraba en su laboratorio dibujando unos planos

Trunks entro

—Mamá ¿no crees que ya esa tarde para estar trabajando?

—No estoy trabajando Trunks, solo dibujo una ideas

Trunks se sentó a su lado y observo el diseño de un carrito de bebe con cama doble y sonrió recodando las palabras de su padre del pasado.

— ¿Qué? ¿No te gusta? —pregunto Bulma

—no, no es eso es que recordé algo

—Pues si hubieras vuelto a tiempo ya habría terminado las cosa de los bebes en cambio me puse a trabajar en los diseños de otra máquina del tiempo

—Mamá, deberás siento haberte preocupado yo…creí que no me echarías de menos ustedes están tan ocupados que…

—Trunks, ¿pensaste que no te extrañaría?— dijo Bulma, dejando a un lado el lápiz— pero ¿cómo puedes decir algo así?

—Bueno, es que ustedes son jóvenes de nuevo y papá y tu parecen estar comenzando su vida juntos yo a veces tengo la sensación que soy un estorbo creí… bueno yo me sentí fuera de esto.

—Trunks cariño, siento mucho si en algún momento te hice sentir fuera todo. Lo que nos ha pasado ha sido una montaña de emoción tras otra y luego los bebes; pero quiero que te quede claro Trunks, tu eres parte de mí. Tu y yo hemos sido un equipo siempre primero fuiste mi consuelo y motivo de vivir, luego fuiste mi columna de apoyo yo pienso en ti como una persona fuerte y comprensiva tanto que abecés creo que no me necesitas.

—Mamá, casi tengo veinte años, no es que te necesite a cada momento, yo entiendo que tú y papá tienen mucho que recuperar es solo que… abecés es algo incómodo estar cerca

Bulma rio ante esta declaración

—Bien, entiendo. Prometo tener más cuidado en donde tu padre y yo… nos reencontramos— dijo giñando un ojo a su hijo

—¡Ahhhh! si, se los voy a agradecer, cambiemos de tema por favor. Yo tengo una mejor idea sobre este cochecito

—¿En serio? Bien, dime cual es

—Qué te parece algo así— Trunks empezó a dibujar en el papel que Bulma tenía en la mesa

— ¡Es estupendo! Trunks, que te parece si lo construimos juntos

—Claro, como en los viejos tiempos

Pov Trunks

En los días que siguieron trate de seguir el consejo que me dio mi padre del pasado, deje de ver el paisaje desde afuera y comencé a formar parte de él. Y también aprendí a tocar la puerta de cualquier habitación antes de entrar.

Más o menos tres meses después de mi regreso llegaron los bebes, el primero de ellos un chico de cabellos negros y ojos oscuros, quince minutos más tarde nació una niña me parece que estoy viendo a mi madre de bebe sus cabellos turquesa y ojos azules hubo una pequeña discusión sobre sus nombre papá insistió que llevaran nombres Saiyajin mientras mamá deseaba nombre de la familia Briefs, bueno al final llegaron a la conclusión de combinar nombre. El niño quien papá insistió que era mayormente parte de la familia Vegeta, lleva el nombre Saiyajin de Cob para nosotros es Coby; para papá es Cob y la niña quien fue la manzana de la discusión lleva el primer nombre Bra y como segundo nombre Eschalot.

Mi pequeña familia de dos ha pasado de un momento a otro a ser una gran familia de cinco, es curioso pues ahora que estamos todos en casa me pregunto ¿cómo pudimos mama y yo vivir tanto tiempo solo los dos? , pues no cambiaría mi familia por nada en el mundo y sé que papá y yo los mantendremos seguros mientras estemos con vida.

 **Gracias por acompañarme, cuando pensaba en el final de esta historia solo miraba por delante un capítulo después del cinco "Trunks llegando contando su feliz desenlace y luego volviendo" lo que no me atraía por eso tarde tanto en decidir hacerlo, pero gracias a sus mensajes y peticiones retome el reto. Creo que al final me gusto por que tomo un tema que a todos no ha pasado alguna vez. Este es un fic con fines de entretención pero no quiere decir que no aprendamos algo de ello a veces nos encerramos en nuestra depresión y nos quedamos esperando que alguien nos salve, cuando podemos ser nosotros los que podemos salir e involúcranos para seguir a delante.**

 **Bueno sin más que decir solo me queda agradecer a todos los que me leen y a los que me dejaron sus comentarios a:**

 **Maryamaya , Sky d , dandrea, yessi-chibi y Miinoled**

 **10/8/17**


End file.
